Transformers Prime A New Life
by davidRio
Summary: As Jack turns 18 he faces some amazing thing and gets a kiss from Arcee which changes when the decepticons come to kidnap Jack, but they lose him to Mech agents. Will Arcee get her Jack back safe and alive, or will she have to suffer the same fate as Tailgate and Cliffjumper? Mech makes a huge discovery with a prototype body, will Jack Darby be able to control his new body.
1. Chapter 1 Jack's Bday

Another boring day at work for Jack Darby. Around four o clock his shift was over he went out side and put his old bike behind the store and locked it. He than

heard the sound of an engine he recognized and ran around the corner to see his favorite mechanical transforming partner Arcee. "How was work today Jack?"

Arcee said as Jack hopped on the seat and put his motorcycle helmet on. "Boring as usual Arcee, so whats on the agenda for today since we have a few hours

to kill" said Jack as they drove out of the parking lot. "Well we can go for a drive till I have to take you home before your mom gets home at 5:30pm to make

dinner" replied Arcee. As they drove around town Arcee had an emergency call on her intercom for her to come back to base and help bee with an energon

mine. "Copy that Ratchet ill be their as fast as possible but first I have to drop Jack off at home and you can ground bridge me back to base" Arcee said in her

intercom. "Be careful Arcee and kick some decepticon medal" said Jack. Arcee smiled to her her partner being so supportive of her and caring for her. "Hey Jack

Ratchets making me new blasters and I wanted to ask if you want to come with me and test them out in the dessert?" "Sure Arcee I would love to come and

watch you shoot and destroy thing" Jack said with a smile. It was now 5pm when Arcee and Jack made it to his house, Jack hoped off and put his helmet away

when he turned around "Arcee be extra careful out their cause ill hate to miss out on that date" said Jack teasing Arcee. "I will Jack now get some rest, ill pick

you up at 11 am" for that so called date Arcee said before going threw the ground bridge. Jack unlocked the door and walked inside took off his shoes and

went in to the living room to watch TV till his mom got home to make dinner. He plopped down on the couch and put his backpack on the floor. He soon fell

asleep only to hear his moms car pulling up to the drive way. She walked in and went inside the kitchen to start making dinner. "Hey mom how was work?" Jack

asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Ok we had some patients sick with the flu and on had an allergic reaction and was rushed to the emergency room" June

said looking at her son. Later that night Jack walked up stairs and went into his room, plopped down onto his bed and fell asleep. Jack woke up to the sound of

his alarm going off, he hit the off switch and got out of bed stretching. He saw that he slept with his yesterdays clothes on, so he went over to his dresser and

got out a clean pair of clothes. He walked out of his room and fell down the stairs cause he was still tired and he slipped on an old pair of shoes he forgot to

put away. "Aw my head, I should really watch my step or at least clean up after words cause that really hurt" Jack said while rubbing his head and back. He

than got up and his head still hurt from the fall of 15 stairs. As he made his way to the kitchen he was surprised to see breakfast on the table with a note

taped to the plate. He sat down and grabbed the note and read out loud

Dear Jack

I'm going to be late coming home tonight cause work is really packed and need everyone to help out. If you are in bed when I get home I just wanted to wish

you a happy 18th B-day and I told Arcee if anything happens to call me since I know you two have those thing still after you and that gross arachnid. Almost

forgot to say tomorrow ill take you out to dinner and that Arcee can join if she wants to.

Love: Mom

"Morning partner did you sleep well" said Arcee transformed in her robot form and sat inside the garage. "Yes Arcee I did and how was your mission with bee?"

Jack asked. "good we got a few energon cubes for us to use for a while" Arcee said with a smile. "So you ready to go for that date" Jack said with an excited

expression. "Ha ha yes Jack, I am but first we have to swing by the base and pick them up" Arcee said with a smile on her face before she transformed back

into her motorcycle form. It took them 30minutes to arrive at base and when they drove in jack noticed the lights were off. "hey did Fowler forget to pay the

electricity bill?" Jack asked Arcee as they drove in. Jack than got off of Arcee and she transformed, "i don't think he did" said Arcee looking down on the dark

figure do to the darkness of the base. Just than the lights came on and everyone including the auto bots "Happy birthday Jack" said everyone as they came out

of were they were hiding. Jack saw the party hat on Ratchets. "Nice hat Ratchet it suits you very well" said Jack laughing a little. "Don't get used to it Jack, im

only wearing it because its your birthday and plus Miko talked me into it" said Ratchet looking down at Jack. "Thanks guys really this is amazing" Jack said

amazed at all the hard work they put into it. After they all ate the cake agent Fowler had bought, Jack followed Arcee to her headquarters (aka) bed room.

"Look Jack we've been partners for 2 years and I don't know why but you have grown on me always their when I tell you to stay behind, always coming back

no matter what dangers are to come you are always next to me" said Arcee while looking at Jack and smiled. "Its ok Arcee I've grown to like you every day

especially since the first day I laid eyes on you, from that day on I've always loved you" said Jack hugging Arcee and she returned the favor and hugged him

back. "Jack can you close your eyes for me while I give you my birthday present" said Arcee while taking in a deep breath. "Ok Arcee but don't have anyone

scare me" Jack said, and than he felt Arcee's medal lips his his and it felt great and he didn't want it to stop so he put his hands around her head to saver this

moment. When they finally split apart Jack looked at Arcee, "don't tell any one cause if Optimus finds out" was all Arcee could get out before Jack cut in, "i know

Arcee its our little secret" Jack said with a smile. They walked out and saw Bulkhead walking down the hall, "hey where have you too been off to we were

looking for you for the pass 20 minutes" said Bulkhead looking at both of them. "Um" was all Jack could say when Arcee cut in, "we were deciding on what

objects I can try out my new blasters on" Arcee said trying not to look to suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped part 1 The talk

After the party Arcee asked Jack if she can speak to him. "Sure Arcee whats up" said Jack looking at Arcee's radio screen. Arcee had pulled over behind an

abandoned ware house and transformed into robot form. "Well you see Jack that thing I did," Arcee stopped to think how to word it. "Its ok Arcee I love you to

and that's why we humans kiss is when we love each other, and that's why I kissed you back, cause I've always loved you since I first laid eyes on you" said Jack.

"Look Jack I don't know why my body is feeling like this and im not human so really this emotion you call it wont work between us" said Arcee while looking down

and holding Jack's hands. "Arcee please we can make it work we can always have Ratchet make you a real emotion and moving Satie" said Jack trying not to

shout or cry. "No Jack, it wont work and I think we need some time apart" said Arcee in a sad voice while standing up and looking down at Jack. "Please Arcee we

can be together just" said Jack as Arcee cut him off. "NO Jack, its over I cant date a weak human or any type of human" said Arcee now shouting at him. "Fine

Arcee you want this than, than don't bother seeing me again and tell Optimus good bye and I wont be returning back to the base" shouted Jack, before running

back to the burger place to retrieve his old bike. "Good bye Jack" Arcee said in a very faint voice. She watch him, as he ran farther away from her and he got on

his bike and took off. Arcee than transformed and speed of back to base, "I can't believe our first fight had actually split my partner from the group" Arcee thought

to herself, when all of a sudden at the worse possible moment. Eight vehicons appeared out of no were and Arcee transformed guns ready, but they drove right

passed her heading straight for Jack. "No" Arcee shouted as she started to run and fire at the cons. After twenty minutes all eight of the cons were destroyed.

Thanks to Ratchet's new and improved guns he upgraded for her.


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped part 2 Fear

As Jack was almost home he was swarmed by five aerial bots. They transformed and had their guns already fixed on him as they cornered him. One of the cans

stepped on his bike and he heard it crunch. Soon after he saw a black hand grab his waist and had a stun blaster and when the sounds echoed in his ears

caused him to pass out. Arcee only saw the back end of one of them and soon she transformed and sped up to them. As she reached them and started firing they

saw her running at them "lets go we got the bot that Megatron requested" shouted the head leader of the aerial bots. All five of them took flight as Arcee arrived

to the spot "that's right you cowards fly away beck to Megatron" shouted Arcee not realizing they had Jack. She soon started to call out for Jack to see if he was

ok but their was no answer. "Jack come on their gone, look im sorry I yelled at you can we still be partner" Arcee suddenly stopped as she hit her foot on his bike.

"No no no" Arcee shouted as she grabbed the bike and held it to her chest plate. "I'm so sorry Jack, I shouldn't have left you alone, I shouldn't have yelled at you"

Arcee said in a sad voice. Than she felt energon skid down her cheek, "what is this energon leaking from my eyes but im not hurt nor scratched on the face, and

what is this sudden sadness I feel, I've never felt this before when I lost Cliffjumper or Tailgate" said Arcee as she was looking at the energon on her medal figure

tip.


	4. Chapter 4 kidnapped part 3 Ambush

The aerial bots had Jack unconscious and was returning to the war ship. When they started to get attack by M.E.C.H agents jets. "Fire at them the boy must not

be harmed, Megatron needs this one for questioning" said Streamer one of the aerial cons. After about an hour of battle the M.E.C.H agents finally shot down

Streamer and he crashed as a pile of rocks and dust covered him. Silas got out of the chopper following the jets as it landed near Streamer. As Silas walked over

to the unconscious con he saw Jack unconscious in the pilot seat. "Well well well looks like I've shot two birds with one blast "said Silas laughing. He than had his

men brake the glass and grab Jack, to put him into the chopper. "Put him in the back, we can use him for the experiment" said Silas. "Yes sir and what about the

con sir" said on of the soldiers pointing at Streamer. "Oh we will use him to distract the auto bots" said Silas. The men than cut open the cons arm filling up six

containers of energon and a spark shard from one of the other cons plus a tea cog for the prototype. When they got back to base they immediately put Jack on

the table and hooked up the machine next to Jacks body they had a prototype on another table also hooked up with the same machine. The prototype was the

size of Arcee they put the tea cog inside it and started to pump the energon into it along with the cons spark. "Get these machines up and going" shouted Silas

"aka" Breakdown. "If this machine worked for me it can work for Jack" said Silas. Jack's heart was failing to keep him alive do to the close range of the blast. Silas

had no choice but to act fast to save Jack, but for a price. Silas thought to himself as he watched his men working double time, "humans aren't meant to be

exposed to concussion blasted from another planet." "But at least they left the con to face the auto bots" said Silas as he saw Jack's heart monitor growing

weaker by the minute.


	5. Chapter 5 kidnapped part 4 answers

"Arcee were are you, you were suppose to bring Jack back to base after you two were done talking, cause Optimus needs to talk to him" said Ratchet in the

intercom, not knowing what has just happened. "I can't" said Arcee, "what do you mean you can't, your his partner and guardian" said Ratchet. "No, Ratchet I

mean, I can't cause the cons got to him while I was fighting off the vehicons" said Arcee while trying to hold in her anger. "What oh this is bad very bad, we

have to find him quick, who knows what they have planned to do to him" said Ratchet now worried. "I'm on their trail now to find him" said Arcee in her

motorcycle form. "Oh Jack please be ok, I can't lose you not now that I've already lost two partners in the past" thought Arcee as she sped up following the

aerial cons smoke trail. Just than she sees a con walking weirdly while holding his arm.

Arcee than transformed guns ready when the con used his other arm to fire at her. She than opened fire back at him hitting his chest and the blast caused the

con to fly backwards knocking him onto the ground. "Were is my partner Jack the one you took from me" shouted Arcee while holding her blasters at his head.

"B... Breakdown took him while helping some humans in masks" said Streamer.

"What that's impossible he's dead and so is Silas" yelled Arcee as her blasters began to darken blue. Optimus and the others besides the humans and Ratchet

entered the ground bridge and got to Arcee just in time to see Arcee standing on top of the con with her blaster at his head. "Arcee stand down let me talk to

this con" said Optimus walking over towards Arcee and Streamer. Optimus feared for what they did to Arcee and what they put her threw. Streamer told

Optimus the same thing he told Arcee. Optimus than walked over to the others we have to hurry if we want to rescue Jack before they get the info of our base

to them. "Optimus all do and respect this is my fault, so I'll save him or at least try since he's my partner and I..." Arcee stopped. "You what" said Optimus while

looking down at Arcee. "i have grown to have human emotions for him" said Arcee. "What kind of emotion are we talking about" said Ratchet cutting in the

conversation on the intercom. "um.. love" said Arcee looking down while holding her arm. "What that is out rages, we can't love humans, their humans and we

are not" said Ratchet. He than began to scan the area for any resent high voltage sightings. "I love him and that's that" said Arcee at Ratchet through the

intercom. "Settle down you too, we need to find out were they are holding Jack and rescue him" said Optimus. "And if her spark chooses Jack to be her spark

mate, a human that has helped us numerous of times, than im fine with that, plus it makes Arcee happy to finally found love with another being beside us, than

we should be happy for her instead of yelling at her for it" said Optimus at Ratchet. "Thank you Optimus, so Ratchet did you get a fix on were they might be

holding Jack" said Arcee. 'As a matter of fact I might have but its in a populated area" said Ratchet.


	6. Chapter 6 kidnapped part 5 New beginning

Back at the station the mech agents had hooked up the machine to Jacks head and the other end to the

prototype's head. "Come on men lets get this thing going" shouted Silas. "Sir, the machine is now ready

to be activated by your command" said one of the soldiers. "Good now begin the process" said Silas.

The mech agents than put the energon into the robot and the tea cog plus the spark and watched as

Jack's body was glowing and so was the robots body, thirty minutes later the glowing went down but as

they looked at it the humans body was gone. "Sir, the process was a success" said one of the soldiers.

"Good now lets go release him in the dessert were he can fight or be part of the bots as a gift from us"

said Silas with an evil grin on his face. About an hour after they places him into the dessert, Jack started

to open his eyes and he had a huge headache. As he stood up he started to look around not

remembering what had happen or were he was. He saw a couple of bikers driving around and as he got

closer but staying behind some rocks he noticed a dark blue bike sitting on the side lines while the others were

either racing for fun or practicing some stunts they learned. Jack than scanned the bike and transformed

into it and drove off to the city.


	7. Chapter 7 New Comer's Trouble

As Jack got to the city he couldn't remember why he felt as if he new this place so he than transformed

and started walking. His head than started to hurt again as flashed appeared in his head of a house, he

realized that he was near that house and an old man next door opened his door and saw the huge robot

and screamed running back inside telling his wife to call the police. Jack didn't know what to do so he

ignored the human and stared at the house until five minutes later loud sirens interrupted him as he

turned around two cop cars turned the corner and three police men and one police women came out

with their guns out. "What the hell is that thing" said the chief. "I think its a robot a really big robot"

said his young partner. "I can see that but why is it here" said the chief before he was interrupted by a

news chopper came passing over head. Jack was getting inpatient by the loud noise and the crowd. As

he stretched out his armed his hands turned into blasters and he fired at the police cars unaware that he

was even armed with guns. The police than open fired at Jack as he started to get more angry.

** Back**** at the base**

"Optimus you their" shouted agent Fowler in the intercom. "Yes agent Fowler I am what is the

problem" said Optimus as the other than walked in with Miko and Raf. "have one of your bots gone

mad" shouted Fowler. "No agent Fowler they haven't, their all here with me know as we speak" said

Optimus. "turn on the news than and see for your self" said Fowler as Raf put the news on the big

screen next to Fowler's face. "this just end a huge robot is at the Darby's house causing mayhem and

has already injured two police men we don't know were this thing came from or why its here" said the

news lady. "auto bot or decepticon" said Arcee while looking at Optimus. "I cant say for sure, Raf can

you get a closer scan so we can see who this this is" said Optimus. "sure thing" said Raf. He than got a

closer scan of the robot but to the auto bots surprise he had no logo of either auto bot or decepticon, but

what really surprised them is how he looks so familiar to Arcee. "whats this, it looks as if the huge robot transformed

into a what appears to be a motorcycle and he's heading south toward the high school" said the news

lady as they fallowed Jack toward the school. "Ratchet ground bridge Arcee and I, so we can get a good

look at our new comer" said Optimus. As the ground bridge appeared in the parking lot Arcee and Optimus

stayed in their vehicle mode until further notice from Fowler as he closed the streets and has the news

and police to stop following, and that it was a training exercise gone bad and that the government will

pay for the damage. "your all clear prime, but please try not to damage any thing" said Fowler as he

closed off the last street.


	8. Chapter 8 Short Introduction

Right as Optimus and Arcee got the all clear the y than transformed and hide behind the school and waited for the bot to come to them. About ten minutes of

waiting they heard the motorcycles engine as it came speeding into the parking lot and transformed stumbling on the parking lot stoppers. He almost crashed

into the school when he caught him self and stopped he than grabbed his head as the headache came back with this school in his vision. "what is happening to

me, ugh my head its like someone is punching my brain" shouted the bot (Jack). As he was distracted Optimus came out to introduce himself to the bot and so

did Arcee. "Its ok young friend were the auto bots my name is Optimus Prime and this is Arcee. Just than the young bot looked at Arcee and the headache

came back. "make it stop, it hurts" shouted the bot as he hit the ground, Optimus than walked over and placed his hand on the bot. As soon as he did the

young bot grabbed his hand and punched him in the face sending him flying into the wall. "I'm sorry I cant control my strength" said the bot in pain. "Optimus"

shouted Arcee as she opened fire at the bot. "no wait I don't want to fight" said the bot as he blocked the blast from his face with his arm and transformed and

sped off. Arcee than ran over to Optimus, "Arcee to base I need a medical stat Optimus is down" shouted Arcee into the com link.

**In the dessert**

"What is happening to me first I attack someone who was helping me and now im having these headaches, what do they mean" said the bot as he was staring

off the cliff into the sunset. He than started to practice with his new guns and fired at the rocks and some smaller rocks as target practice. He than felt as if he

can do much more so he took off running and before he new it he reached 150miles per hour in less than five seconds. He than realized he had blades on the

side of his arms that were bright silver.

**Back at the base**

Arcee than placed Optimus down on the girth and let Ratchet scan him. To Ratchets surprise that punch should not have done that much damage. As Optimus

finally came to, "What happened and is Arcee ok" said Optimus weakly. "yes shes fine and she is the one who brought you here what on earth happened down

their, you guys were only down their with him for less than five minutes and he does this to you" said Ratchet. "i cant say for sure but I know he means well

and I think we can get him to join us, "cough" with his strength we might be able to win this war" said Optimus trying to stand up. Raf was going over the

video footage of what happened. "hey Ratchet come look at this" shouted Raf as he put the video on the big screen. "what is it" said Ratchet as he walked in

with Optimus. "I was going over the video and noticed the second he looked at Arcee he had a sad look in his eyes as if he remembered her or something, and

when you put your hand on him he was only reacting out of fright not out of defense. He even apologized to you before Arcee started to shoot at him and even

than he didn't fight back only sped off" said Raf.


	9. Chapter 9 Message

Just as Raf was explaining the video to Ratchet and the other, an unknowing call message came on the screen. Raf than looked at Ratchet, he gave Raf a go

ahead hand motion and he clicked answer button. "Hello fellow auto bots I see you met my newest creation" said Silas with an evil smile. Arcee than entered

the room when she heard his voice, "were is he" shouted Arcee. "Were is who... oh you mean Jack" said Silas as he was getting on Arcee's nerves. "Yes were

is Jack and if you hurt him I swear by the all spark ill rip your spark out" shouted Arcee. "well Arcee is it, lets just say you guys are to late Jack is now gone"

said Silas with a smile. "No your lying hes not dead he cant be" said Arcee as she stumbled to her knees. "what exactly have you done with Jack" said Optimus

know getting mad. "are you saying you haven't yet figured it out Optimus" said Silas now laughing. Ratchet than realized what Silas was talking about first Jack

goes missing now a new bot comes out of now were and now Silas is talking about a new creation. Arcee was to upset and sad to be in the room anymore so

she got up and walked to her dorm were she stayed the rest of the night. Silas than hanged up the communication link as Optimus was now confused at the

statement Silas gave him. Arcee was so upset that when she went to sit down Jacks motorcycle helmet rolled off her bed and onto the floor. She than picked it

up and placed it near her chest and was thinking of all the fun and dangerous mission they did together and about the first day they met. Ratchet than walked

over to Optimus and touched his shoulder, "Optimus can I talk to you for a minute its about that robot" said Ratchet. They than walked to a quieter room.

"Optimus I think I know what Silas met by his new creation" said Ratchet looking at his scanner. "im listening" said Optimus. "Silas took Jack and transformed

him into that robot the same way he transfer his body, but why is Jack's transformation not look like Silas's transformation" said Ratchet looking at Optimus

who seemed confused. "we should keep this between us if Arcee new about this she will get her self killed trying to find him" said Optimus. "ok fine but why

didn't he recognize you" said Ratchet. "memory lose maybe just like how I didn't recognize my team" said Optimus. Just than Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked

in, "hey Optimus its getting late so we are going to take Raf and Miko home" said Bulkhead. "good idea, and for now stay in vehicle mode and keep a watch on

Miko and bumble bee the same with you, you need to keep an eye on Raf, we cant have anyone going missing tonight" said Optimus.

**The next day **

Arcee finally got out of her room, transformed into her vehicle mode, "Arcee were are you going" said Ratchet by the ground bridge controls fixing a broken chip.

"going for a drive soaking around here isn't going to bring Jack back and I think I know were I might find him" said Arcee. Before Ratchet could answer Arcee

sped off down the tunnel. She than reached the cliff were she berried cliffjumper, "why me Cliff first Tailgate than you and now Jack, why cant I keep a partner

with me anymore" said Arcee clinching her hands into fists. About 20minutes later she was heading back to base when twelve vehicons appeared and started

shooting at her. "Arcee to base anyone copy" said Arcee while under heavy fire. "scrap" said Arcee as no one answered her call. She than got out from behind

the rock to fire back and she managed to kill three of them. Arcee than turned back around to reserve energy. She than went swerved back to fire and got two

more cons she than ran for it only to be surrounded by the cons and was pined to the rock she new she was done for when one of the cons fired his blaster at

her.


	10. Chapter 10 A new member

Jack was practicing with his new abilities when he thought of a name to call him self, "lets see I have super speed so hmm wow this is hard, aw I know how

about Hyperspeed" "ya Hyperspeed sound good" said Jack. He than herd a lot of gun shots not to far from were he was so he than transformed and went to

see what was going on. As he reached the destination he saw a female bot that attacked and chased him the past few days attacking another set of purple

bots. "ugh not again" said Hyperspeed as his head was having another flash back of that bot and someone he cant quit make standing on a cliff when she said

something about him being her junior partner. Just than the remembered her name it was Arcee. Just than he saw that she was pinned down by the other

bots. He quickly ran as fast as he could just to barley push her in time of the blast to hit his side. As he and Arcee fell to the ground, he quickly got up holding

his side only to charge as fast as he could blades drawn at the cons it only took him 15seconds to slice up the cons. He than felt light headed as more energon

was leaking from his side. "scrap" said Hyperspeed as he fell to the ground unconscious. Arcee than slowly got up, stumbled a little but as she came to she saw

all the cons dead. "what happened one minute im about to join the spark and than im shoved by something only to wake up to dead cons" said Arcee looking

confused. As she was walking back something caught her eye. As she walked closer to the fallen body she realized it was that same blue bot from the news.

She than reached down to see if he was dead or alive only to see energon swiveling into a puddle on the ground. "Arcee to base anyone copy" said Arcee into

the intercom once more. "go ahead Arcee" said Ratchet not realizing the communications were down before. "I need you here now and bring your medical kit,

hurry" shouted Arcee as she keep her hand over the bots blast wound. Finally she saw a ground bridge appear and Ratchet came running through it. "is that

the bot who attacked Optimus" said ratchet as he stepped closer. "yes and got shot saving me now can you help him" shouted Arcee as more energon seeped

in between her fingers. "yes but we need to bring him back to the base to close that wound" said Ratchet. They each rapped his arm around them, "Raf can

you activate the ground bridge" said Ratchet. "sour thing Ratchet" said Raf. About thirty seconds a ground bridge appeared and they walked threw it. Arcee

and Ratchet than set the bot down on a girth. "Ratchet is that the bot from the news" said Raf. "yes he is and hes been shoot pretty bad" said Ratchet as he

grabbed his tools to begin surgery. Ratchet put Hyperspeed into shut down till the surgery was complete. "Arcee can you grab my torch and a few of my

clinching tools" said Ratchet. Finally after three hours of surgery Ratchet had closed the cut. Arcee than went to was the energon off her hands and went back

to the girth and as she stared at the blue bot it kind of reminded her of when Jack was with her. Ratchet saw as a tear streamed down her face as she sat

near the bot. After ten minutes Ratchet had Arcee help him as they scanned the bot to see if he was decepticon or auto bot. Sadly they had no luck of finding

neither of the traces of both. But Ratchet did find something wrong with the bot, their was something blocking his memory cord. He than reached for his

scanner to get a better picture of the object. It was a chip blocking the circulation of his memories no wounder he had headaches. Another two hours went by

as ratchet finally got the chip out and all of a sudden the bots circuit went back online and he sprang forward to see Ratchet and Arcee holding him down.

"Arcee is that you" said Hyperspeed. "how do you know my name" said Arcee as she stepped back. "its me Jack" said Hyperspeed. Arcee than looked shocked

as she saw her partner as one of them. Just than Optimus walked in and saw the bot awake. "how are you feeling" said Optimus as he got closer. "fine why

what happened, the last thing I remember was being snatched by decepticons" said Hyperspeed. "well Jack have you seen your self lately" said Ratchet. "no

why did Miko draw on my head or something" said Hyperspeed. "ill go with or something" said Arcee as she handed him a mirror. "what on earth happened to

me and man I look good in blue, just like you Arcee" said Hyperspeed. "well now that you are one of us we need a name for you instead of Jack" said Arcee as

she gave him a huge hug. "I think I have a good idea of what it is already" said Hyperspeed. "well don't leave us waiting tell me" said Arcee as she was glad to

have her Jack back somewhat. "I'll be called Hyperspeed" said Hyperspeed. "that's a wounder full name and it matches your super speed" said Arcee. "wait I

have super speed" said Hyperspeed. "ya that's how you saved me from the cons" said Arcee as she hugged him again. Just than Ratchet grabbed his welding

torch and began to engrave an auto bot symbol on his back fin like were Arcee's is placed. "now stand still this won't hurt a bit" said Ratchet. After that was

don't Arcee and Hyperspeed when for a walk around the base to catch up on old times. "wow Optimus who would of thought jack as one of us and to see

Arcee so happy again" said Ratchet. "its good to see her happy and im glad Jack is back with us who knows he could help us out more than we think" said

Optimus.


	11. Chapter 11 Relic part 1

Later that day Arcee and Hyperspeed than transformed by Cliffjumper's grave. "I still can't believe im actually one of you, I mean I've always dreamed of this,

but for it to come true is amazing" said Hyperspeed. "ok Hyperspeed don't get to excited" said Arcee with a smile as she grabbed his hand. Hyperspeed than

let Arcee walk over to the grave for her to say how much she missed him and to thank him for reuniting her with Jack again but as one of them. Just than

Hyperspeed froze up as his eyes were flickering images in his mind. "hey you ok" said Arcee as she turned around to see Hyperspeed staring of in space. Just

than Hyperspeed mind went back to normal. "hey did you hear me" said Arcee as she stood up. "huh oh ya im good just thinking of old times we had" said

Hyperspeed lied so Arcee wouldn't worry. Just than Arcee walked up giving Hyperspeed a huge hug and he returned the favor back but not using all his

strength. "how about tonight we go for a late night drive" said Arcee before kissing his lips. About five minutes later Ratchet beeped in their intercoms to return

back to base. They both transformed into their blue motorcycle forms and raced back to base. As they got their Arcee of course won cause Hyperspeed let her

so she wouldn't feel bad for losing. Everyone was their as Ratchet pulled up the energon deposit signal on the map. "we found a huge deposit and we are

running low on energon so Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead will go with Optimus to retrieve it" said Ratchet. "what about me ratchet what am I supposed to

do" said Hyperspeed. "you will stay and help me with my research for the next relic" said Ratchet. "bye Arcee I'll see you when you return with a lot of

energon" said Hyperspeed. "you can count on it" said Arcee and gave him a kiss and hug before following the others through the ground bridge. About twenty

minutes later the team was still out on their mission and Ratchet was still looking for the relics on the bid map. "Optimus come in we have located a relic" said

Ratchet but their was no response. "Arcee, bumblebee, bulkhead respond" shouted Ratchet as only static come through the transmission. "whats wrong

Ratchet" said Hyperspeed. "no one is responding and I've located another relic" said Ratchet. "than why not send me I can zip in grab it and zip out easy as

that" said Hyperspeed. "no absolutely not we just got you back alive and we are running out of energon so if the others or you get hurt im stuck trying to heal

you with little energon" said Ratchet. "please Ratchet this is my chance to get some action in my new form and plus I'll contact you if I need a ground bridge

fast" said Hyperspeed. "fine but the moment you get the relic call for a bridge, I mean it" said Ratchet as he opened the ground bridge. "you can count on me

Ratchet" said Hyperspeed before transforming and speeding through the bridge. The transport was a success, Hyperspeed than transformed behind some

rocks as he saw the decepticons already unbarring it. "what Megatron is here this isn't good but hey, why am I doubting my self im as strong as he is" said

Hyperspeed. He than transformed and speed of toward the cons. "well well well if it isn't Arcee come to join the party" said Megatron with an evil smile. "kill her

now" shouted Megatron as he pointed his crew at Hyperspeed thinking its Arcee. He than transformed blasters out and running as fast as he could at the cons.

"come on Megatron is this all you have to offer as a fight" shouted Hyperspeed. He than stopped as the cons fell from his gun shots. "**who in the pits of Kayon **

**is that**" shouted Megatron now confused cause it looks like Arcee moves like her but has a male figure. Just than Hyperspeed ran up to the relic. He than tried

to pull the squarish item out of the rock but didn't budge. "man that's in their tight" said Hyperspeed as he stopped pulling on the relic. "um ratchet I have a

slight situation" said Hyperspeed in the com link. "what kind of situation" said Ratchet, just than he heard two gunshots as the com went dead. As Hyperspeed

was about to tell Ratchet the situation two blasts hit him in the back causing him to hit the ground hard. Megatron than walked over and flipped the bot over "if

you are not Arcee than who are you" said Megatron. But the bot was was still out of it from the blasts. "get this bot on my ship and lock him up for knock out to

interrogate him" shouted Megatron and they loaded Hyperspeed into the ship. Once he was locked in the cell, the cons went back to retrieve the relic. Ratchet

than opened the ground bridge to Optimus location, "Optimus we have a situation" said Ratchet as he ran though the bridge but not all the way through so the

bridge could stay opened. They transported the energon into the base as fast as possible. Ratchet opened the bridge to see Arcee looking for Hyperspeed.

"were is Hyperspeed, Ratchet" said Arcee. Now worried why Ratchet wanted them back in a hurry. "he's the reason I called you guys back so soon, he went

after the relic by himself and I stayed in contact with him since you guys com links weren't responding to my call" said Ratchet. "has he called for pick up yet"

said Arcee now worried. Ratchet than looked away, "no their were two gun shots before the com went dead" said Ratchet. "no" said Arcee now in tears.

"Ratchet open the ground bridge to his last cord nits" said Optimus.


	12. Chapter 12 Relic part 2

Megatron turned around as he heard the ground bridge appear. "well well well if it isn't my old friend, Optimus Prime" said Megatron as the cons got the relic

out of the rock and handed it over to him. "sir the relic is all yours to use" said one of the clones. "Megatron this ends now" shouted Optimus as he ran towards

Megatron sword activated. "that's were you are wrong Optimus" yelled Megatron as he raised the relic in front of him. The relic than transformed over his hand

and made a high pitch sound causing Optimus to fall to his knees. "aw" shouted Optimus as he tried to block the sound. Arcee and the others than started to

run toward their leader as a huge yellow beam like tube came down and picked up Megatron. "this is not over Optimus soon it will be you who has fallen and I

who rule this pathetic marble" shouted Megatron as he went up to the ship with the relic. "Optimus are you alright" said Arcee as she knelt down to help him

up. "I'm fine but I cant say the same for Hyperspeed" said Optimus as he stood up. "Ratchet we need a ground bridge" said Optimus. As the ground bridge

appeared Arcee stood still looking up wishing her Jack will be alright and come home soon.

**On Megatron's ship**

"Knockout get ready for the interrogation" said Megatron. "yes my lord Megatron" said knockout as he bowed to Megatron. Soundwave than entered the room

with Hyperspeed in cuffs. He than took off the cuffs and placed his arms on an electric chain to hold him up. "what is your name auto bot" said Knockout while

pulling out his staff. "if its that important its Hyperspeed" said Hyperspeed as he looked up at Knockout. Just than Megatron walked in and smiled at the bot.

"were is the auto bots base located" said Megatron. "I'll never tell you Megatron" shouted Hyperspeed as he tried to yank at the cuffs holding his hands up.

"how do you know my name Hyperspeed is it" said Megatron. Hyperspeed said nothing as Knockout zapped him with his staff, "awww" shouted Hyperspeed as

the volts shocked through his body all at once. "you will answer to lord Megatron's question" shouted Knockout. "no" said Hyperspeed in a low voice. "what

was that" said Megatron. I said "NO" shouted Hyperspeed, "well than maybe our new toy will solve that problem" said Megatron as he activated the relic. He

than reached forward and activated it to make the high pitch sound to make Hyperspeed talk. When Megatron stopped the sound Hyperspeed went

unconscious. "darn did I set it to high, lock him up in the cell" shouted Megatron. Knockout than threw Hyperspeed's body in the cell and locked the door.

**Back at the base**

"did you find Hyperspeed" said Ratchet as the team exited from the ground bridge. "No Ratchet but we know who did" said Optimus. "Megatron" said Optimus

as he clenched his hands into fists. "he also has the relic" said Optimus. Arcee than walked to her room and threw a lot of stuff around according to the team

as they heard a lot of screaming and loud objects hitting the walls and door. "why Jack why do you always put your self in these kind of situation, don't you

know the risk of not seeing me" thought Arcee as she hit the wall with her back and slid down to her knees in tears. Later that night Arcee was dreaming of

Hyperspeed and her on that night drive. "wow Hyperspeed you are amazing" said Arcee as they transformed near a cliff to stair at the full moon. "ya but not as

amazing as you, Arcee" said Hyperspeed as he leaned in towards Arcee to kiss her. While the night was bright from the moon they were on their way back and

when they got to the mountain wall they heard an evil laugh behind them. "well well well it looks like I found out were you bots have been hiding" shouted

Megatron as he transformed, landing a few feet away from them. "Megatron" they both said at the same time as they both transformed. "Arcee go get the

others I'll hold him off" said Hyperspeed as he looked at Arcee. "but what about you" said Arcee with tears in her eyes. "don't worry about me know go" said

Hyperspeed as he ran toward Megatron. "foolish bot you cant stop me" "no but I can stall you long enough for the others to come" said Hyperspeed. Arcee

stopped when she didn't hear any blasters or fighting going one. She than turned around and it was like it was in slow motion as he looked at her "I'm sorry

Arcee" said Hyperspeed as Megatron stabbed him in the chest and blasted a huge hole as his body flew away from Megatron and slamming into the ground a

few feet away from him. "**Jack" **shouted Arcee as she jolted awake with tears on her bed.


	13. Chapter 13 Relic part 3

Through out the rest of the night Arcee stayed awake so she wouldn't have that same nightmare again. "please be alright Hyperspeed, I miss you a lot" said

Arcee in a small sad voice as she rapped her arms grabbing her elbows. That morning around eleven o'clock Ratchet called the group to come in and get ready

cause he found another untapped energon mine. "Arcee, Bumblebee, bulkhead, you three will go with Optimus" said Ratchet. "ill bring Hyperspeed back if we

can get aboard Megatron's ship" said Optimus to Arcee as he put his hand on her shoulder.

**On Megatron's ship**

as Hyperspeed's body rebooted Knockout came in "aw your awake good now get up its time for more interrogating" shouted Knockout as he stabbed

Hyperspeed with his electric staff. "hey what the all spark" said Knockout as Hyperspeed grabbed the end of it and his body started to glow bright light blue.

Hyperspeed than looked up from his crouch down position at Knockout and as he stood up he could see Knockout was afraid. "no stay away from me" shouted

knockout as he stepped backward just to be grabbed by a glowing hand and thrown across the ship into a wall causing the ship to tilt a bit. "Soundwave what

in the all spark is going on down their" shouted Megatron as he walked into the control room. Soundwave than pointed to the prison sector of the ship. "aw so

our prisoner thinks he can escape does he" said Megatron as he grabbed the relic and walked down to the sector.

**At the mind field **

The team just exited the ground bridge to see a lot of energon crystals. "ok lets get hammering" said Bulkhead. They all turned around to see Megatron's ship

coming out of the clouds. "Optimus my scanners are picking up a lot of decepticons heading your way" said Ratchet. "we have a visual Ratchet but can you see

if Hyperspeed is on it and alive" said Optimus. "I can't get a good reading but he is definitely alive and theirs a strong energy signal coming from it" said

Ratchet.

**On Megatron's ship**

"what is going on down here" shouted Megatron as the sector door opened. Megatron saw Knockout's unconscious body on the ground with a huge dent in his

ships wall were his back hit. He than turned around and saw the glowing figure. "i don't know what is happening but this is the end to you" shouted Megatron

as he activated the relic and pointed it at Hyperspeed's head. Hyperspeed walked over to Megatron as the relics high pitch sound was not effecting him, he

than grabbed Megatron's hand and tightened his grip on it. "that's impossible no one can withstand the powerful rays of the relic" said Megatron. Before he

can pull his hand away he was punched in the chest with Hyperspeed's right hand and thrown thew the wall making a huge hole all the way through the ship.

**At the mind field**

"Optimus look" said Arcee as she pointed at the gray figure falling from the ship, as it hit the ground hard. They all ran over to it and Optimus stopped as he

saw it was Megatron. Megatron than looked up at Optimus, "this is your moment Optimus to end the war" said Megatron. "another day Megatron when were

both at full strength" said Optimus as he deactivated his blade. "um Optimus what is that" said Bulkhead as a glowing light blue figure jumped out of the ship

at one hundred feet high from the ground. The figure than landed on the ground causing dust to rise high up. "its Hyperspeed but why is he glowing" said

Arcee but before she could run up to him Optimus stopped her. "no Arcee that is not Hyperspeed" said Optimus looking at the figure. "what do you mean that's

not Hyperspeed" said Bulkhead. Bumblebee wasn't paying attention to their conversation as he ran up to Hyperspeed. Bumblebee did his beeps as his only

way of talking only to be punched and thrown to the ground by Hyperspeed. Bee looked at him confused, "hey no one throws by friend around and gets away

from it with out a few dents in them" said Bulkhead as he charged at Hyperspeed. Hyperspeed looked at Bulkhead as he grabbed his arm and threw him over

his shoulders and slammed him into the ground. "do you see what im saying now Arcee" said Optimus. "please Optimus I can help trust me" said Arcee. "fine

but if things get out of hand im terminating him" said Optimus. Arcee than ran up to him as he turned to face her he stopped as she walked over and touched

his arm. All of a sudden Arcee felt a tear from his eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her side, "help me please" said the glowing figure but in a human voice not a

robotic voice like what Hyperspeed had. Arcee than stumbled to the ground as energon leaked from the blade cut. "**Arcee no**" shouted Optimus as he activated

his blades but the glowing figure than hit the ground in pain as his body got smaller and more human like. Optimus stopped and saw as Hyperspeed

transformed back into Jack. But he was unconscious and the glowing stopped.


	14. Chapter 14 Jack's return

"Ratchet I need a ground bridge now Arcee is down and is hurt badly, and you are not going to believe who is back with us" said Optimus. "How about the

others are they ok" said Ratchet. "yes their fine just a little tossed around that's all" said Optimus. Optimus than grabbed Jack as bumblebee and Bulkhead

went to Arcee's aid to help her threw the ground bridge. "by the all spark" said Ratchet shocked as he saw Jack in Optimus's arms. "quickly get Arcee on the

table shes lost a lot of energon and is barley with us" said Ratchet. As Arcee was getting fixed by Ratchet Optimus stayed by jacks side on the table till he

finally woke up. "were am I" said Jack as every thing was still a little fuzzy. "take it easy Jack, how do you feel" said Optimus. "fine but my mind is a little fuzzy"

said Jack as he rubbed his head. "how long have I been out" said Jack. "about four days and don't worry we told your mom that you went with Fowler to a

training exercise and got sick, so we brought you back" said Optimus. "wait the last thing I remember was attacking Megatron and he was asking me questions

about were your base was" said Jack. "Jack don't get mad but your back to your self again" said Optimus as he handed Jack a mirror from Miko's make up pack.

"what how I was one of you and... hey Optimus wheres Arcee" said Jack. "she was injured trying to rescue you" said Optimus. "no is she alive and who hurt

her cause if I get my hands on him or her ill rip out their spark" said Jack as he started breathing heavily. "relax Jack Ratchet is doing every thing he can and

the one who hurt her was you, Jack when your robot form went crazy" said Optimus. "what no I hurt the one I love" said jack as he placed his hands on his

face as tears went through the finger lines. "Jack its not your fault" said Optimus. "good your awake" said Ratchet as he walked over to the table. "how is she

doing" said Optimus as Jack looked down. "stable for now but shes on shutdown till the wound is fully healed" said Ratchet. "now lay down so I can scan your

body to make sure your able to return back to school" said Ratchet. The scan results indicate he is as normal as a human. "ok Jack tomorrow Bumblebee will

pick you up from your house and take you to school" said Ratchet. "but Ratchet what if" said Jack before he was cut off by Ratchet. "look Jack your fine and no

buts, now Bee and Raf are waiting for you in the lobby" said Ratchet. "hey Jack how are you ready to go home" said Raf. "ya I guess just let me say good night

to Arcee first" said Jack. "ok Jack take your time" said Raf as he went back to his game inside of Bumblebee. "hey Arcee I don't know if you can hear me but im

really sorry for what I did to you, but look at the bright side im human again" said Jack as he placed his hand on hers. He than went over to Bumblebee and

climbed into the back seat and drove off out of the base.

** At Jack's house**

"thanks for the ride Raf" said Jack. "any time Jack" said Raf. As he walked into the house his mom ran right up to him and hugged him tight. "oh thank heavens

your ok how was the training exercise with Fowler" said June. "it was great mom till I got sick" said Jack as he remembered what Optimus said to him about

what they told his mom. "im going to head upstairs and go to bed, night love you mom" said Jack as he closed his door. "aw home at last and my warm bed"

said Jack as he plopped down on it. Later that night he was having the worst night mare hes ever had. "Arcee thanks for picking me up today I miss this allot"

said Jack. "me to Jack" said Arcee. Just than decepticons ambushed them. "Jack run I got this" shouted Arcee. "no Arcee I love you to much to not help you"

said Jack. As they battled near the cliff one of the cons tried to through a grenade at Arcee but she kicked it and it blew up behind the cons. The explosion

caused a huge crack as the weight from the bot and cons were heavy it made the crack stretch from one side to the other. Arcee was to distracted to notice till

the ground started shacking and tilting. "Arcee run" shouted Jack. She barley missed the edge and Jack ran to the edge to see her hanging as she barley

clenched the wall. "Arcee hang on ill get help" shouted Jack. "no Jack its to late, I wanted to tell you I love you and always remember that" said Arcee as she

let go of the wall and fell five hundred feet to the bottom and jack can only see dust as rocks fell on top of Arcee and the cons bodies. "Arcee no" shouted Jack

as he bolted awake sweating. And his hands veins were glowing but when he shook his arm the glowing went away as he calmed down his breathing. He than

went back to sleep hoping to get some sleep before he wakes up at six thirty for school.


	15. Chapter 15 Back at school part 1

Jack's alarm went off which startled him awake. He than walked over to the bathroom took a shower, brushed his teeth and went back to get dressed. "I

wounder if anyone realized I was gone from school" said Jack. "of coarse they will" said June as she knocked on the door and set the basket of his clean

clothes on his floor. "hey mom Bumblebee is going to take me to school today" said jack before she left his room. "what about Arcee, wasn't she chosen to be

your guardian" said June. "um well ya but their was an accident and she got hurt but don't worry mom Ratchets taking care of her" said Jack. "you know Jack it

isn't Ratchets job its yours to be by her side and support her, I mean I know she would do the same for you just like bee did for Raf when that Megatron guy

shot him with dark energon remember" said June. "ya I know mom but I have school than after ill go see how shes doing" said Jack. "you better cause if she

sees you aren't their she might think you don't love her any more" said June with a smile. "mom how did you know I had a crush on her" said jack with a

shocked look. "I didn't you just now told me" said June with a smile and than closed the door and went down stairs. Jack than ran down the stairs grabbed his

toast but for some reason the how bread didn't burn his hand. "um, mom must not have made it as hot as I thought" thought Jack. Just than Raf and bee

pulled up next to the curb. "ready for school Jack" said Raf. "ya hey did I miss much at school" said Jack. "only about five tests and a few quizzes but Miss.

Glutton told me to tell you that you can make them up during intervention and after school" said Raf as bee drove off toward the school. "hey bee hows Arcee

doing" asked Jack. All Jack got were some beeps so Raf translated them, "bee said she doing pretty well her side still hurts but that should be healed in two

days" said Raf. "that's good I cant wait to see her this after noon to apologize to her for what I did" said Jack. "what did happen to you Jack when they

kidnapped you on that ship" asked Raf. "well its still fuzzy but I remember knockout shocking me than every thing went blank than I saw a faint light and when

I went to it I saw Arcee so when I tried yelling for help, I saw her hit the ground and a few seconds later the light went out, than I woke up in the auto bots

base, and Arcee was on the table getting surgery" said Jack. As they pulled up to the school Jack and Raf got their bags and started heading up the stairs as

bee drove off. "hey Jack were have you been" said Sierra. "oh um I was out on a trip with my uncle" said Jack with his hand behind his head. The bell rang for

class and as Jack walked in, "well good morning Jack im glad you can join us after being gone with your uncle" said Miss. Glutton in her old voice. "its good to be

back Miss. Glutton" said Jack. Miko was sitting next to him, "I didn't know you were with your uncle I thought you got turned into a twenty foot robot" said Miko

in a whisper. "Miko I did get turned into that robot I made the uncle thing up" said Jack also in a whisper.


	16. Chapter 16 Back at school part 2

Finally the bell rang thirty minutes later for break. Miko and Jack both left the class room and saw a lot of people crowding for some reason. "did I miss

something while I was gone" said Jack looking at Miko. "not much just a new student transferred here" said Miko. As they got closer they heard Raf's voice,

"hey give that back, its mine" said Raf trying to reach up for his laptop. "oh ya and who's gonna make me give it back" said Finch as he pushed Raf on the

ground. "I am" said Jack from behind the crowd in a mad tone. "you get him Jack" said Miko as she pulled out her phone for some snaps. "ha ha you got to be

joking, you" said Finch. Every one started laughing as Jack stepped in front of Raf helping him up. "you ok Raf" said Jack, "ya but please Jack let it go" said Raf,

"no, no one make fun of my friends and gets away with it" said Jack. "aw how sweet" said Finch as he made fun of Jack. "at least I'm not afraid to fight with

some one that's my height" said Jack. As Jack stood up his eyes turn light blue. Finch wasted no time and threw the first punch, "why you little" said Finch

before Jack caught his punch by the wrist. Finches punch was only three inches from contact to Jacks face. "what the hell no one has ever blocked my attack"

said Finch. Every one was shocked at what Jack had done, Jack gave an evil smile as he twisted his wrist to were his palm of his hand was facing upward. Finch

was in pain now, but was trying his best to show no weakness. "let me go" said Finch as he could feel Jack's grip breaking his wrist. Just than Finch saw the

Jack's smile "no wait don't" cried Finch as Jack punch the lights out of him and his body flew down the hall like it was nothing. Finally Finch hit the wall but was

knock out. "Jack why" said Raf looking at Jack, "because we stick up for one another" said Jack before feeling light headed. "I don't feel so good" said Jack as

he hit the ground. Miko called the nurse for help, but once they got him into her office they notice his blood pressure was really low. "He needs a doctor quick"

said nurse Antsy. "you can call his mom shes a nurse at the hospital" said Raf. It only took five minutes before June Darby rushed into the nurses office with a

stretcher. "how is he, what happened" said June to Raf and the nurse. "he passed out in the hall, and his blood pressure is dropping" said the nurse. "quickly

help me put him into my car ill get him to the hospital" said June Darby. As June was driving her son to the hospital she noticed something that wasn't right

about her son when she rubbed his hand. "what is this" thought June as she lifted his hand and saw glowing veins. She than turned around and started to

head toward the auto bots base.

**At the auto bots base**

About thirty minutes later the bases sirens went off. "Ratchet is their an intruder" said Optimus. "let me check the monitor" said Ratchet, "it appears to be

Jack's mom but shes driving pretty fast than normal" said Ratchet. "open the cave's doors so she can come in" said Optimus. Just than they saw the brown car

come screeching to a halt inside the base. "what seems to be the big rush Mrs. Darby" said Optimus. "**what on earth have you done to my son**" shouted June.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Ratchet. "oh don't you dare tell me you don't know, cause I know you know why my sons veins are glowing"

said June. "what do you mean glowing the last I checked on him he was fine" said Ratchet. "ha I knew it you did not about it" said June. "look Mrs. Darby we

did know about it but we didn't want to frighten you with the news" said Optimus. "but can you tell me when he started glowing" said Ratchet. "it happened at

school he passed out do to low blood pressure" said June. Just than they heard jack screaming as something terribly wrong was happening to his body. June

quickly opened the car door and placed his shaking body on the table. They all watched as Jack's body was having a freak attack and his eyes started glitching

from normal to light blue. Arcee heard the screaming of Jacks voice as she opened her eyes and faced Jack. "Jack, Ratchet whats wrong with Jack" said Arcee as

she tried to get up. "its the energon level in his body" said Ratchet. "what are you saying my son is part robot" cried June. "well yes and also part human but

his robot structure inside is out of energon so hes glitching out light a light bulb before it goes out" said Ratchet. "will he be ok" said Arcee. "at this point I don't

know, he needs energon but the only way to give it to him is by injecting it into him" said Ratchet. "I'll do it" said June, "I know the human body and I can inject

it with out hitting an artery" said June. Ratchet got the energon ready as they gave it to June to inject it into Jack, they also had him drink some just encase the

shot wasn't enough. After they finished they saw as Jack closed his eyes and laid still. It's been about seven days since Jack had not moved. Arcee than walked

over to his body not wanting to think he's dead. She than placed her hand on his hoping it wasn't the last time she saw him, as one of Arcee's energon tears

slide down her face and hit Jack's face, she than turned around to head out of the room when he opened his eyes, "Arcee is that you" said a faint voice. Arcee

quickly turned around "Jack" cried Arcee as she ran over to him, "I'm here" said Arcee as she hugged him. "Arcee I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't want to and I

tried to hold it back at best as I could" said Jack in tears. "I know jack I heard you before I got hurt and I know you would never hurt me cause I love you Jack,

and I always did even after that fight we had I didn't know what I was thinking" said Arcee.


	17. Chapter 17 Catching up old times

Arcee and Jack were talking about old times they spent together and now that they are both doing better she can now take him to school. Jack's mom and

Ratchet were trying to figure out how to fix the (decease) Jack had inside of him. Arcee and jack both came out of the room to greet the others when Jack's

mom saw him. "Jack oh thank heavens your alive" said June, "of course im alive I don't know how but I am" said Jack. "hey Jack hope on and we can go get

smoothies" said Arcee, "hey June you want a strawberry or mango" asked Arcee. "strawberry please and keep Jack safe" said June before jack hoped on Arcee

and they sped off out of the base. "wow Arcee this feels nice, me and you together again" said Jack as he gripped the bars. "we were never separated Jack

just for out of eye sight" said Arcee. They both laughed as the drive felt like hours but to them it felt like minutes. They finally pulled in the drive through,

"welcome to Mr. Smoothies how may I take your order" said the box. "um ya I'll take a strawberry smoothie and a mango smoothie" said Jack. "one strawberry

smoothie and one mango smoothie that will be $4.50 at the window" said the box. They reached the window as a lady opened it "$4.50" said the lady. "yup

here you go" said Jack smiling. Arcee saw Jack's smile and felt what humans call jealousy. They than pulled up to the second window were a man opened the

window and handed Jack the two smoothies. "um sir how are you going to carry two smoothies and drive a nice motorcycle" said the man. "don't worry I only

live down the street" said Jack. They than pulled out of the parking lot and to Jacks surprise they weren't heading to the base instead they ended up in the ally

way were the cons kidnapped him. Jack than hoped off as Arcee transformed, "Jack we need to discus some things" said Arcee as she knelt down to face Jack.

"im all ears Arcee" said Jack. "number one what was that you did to that girl" said Arcee with a smirk look. "i was being polite Arcee why you jealous I wont

love you any more" said Jack. "well no I mean yes Jack I am" said Arcee, "look Arcee I can't date normal girls anymore since I am after all part cybertronian"

said Jack. "look Jack I'm just worried you will find a human girl you like and leave me" said Arcee. "I'll never do that to you Arcee cause if I did you will hunt me

down and kill me" said Jack with a smile. "ya your right I probably would" said Arcee. Jack than leaned in and kissed Arcee on the lips to prove to her she was

the only girl for him. "what was that for" said Arcee in a calm voice. "your beautiful Arcee and I want you to know I love you" said Jack. He than finished his

smoothie an hour later and threw it away. "time to head back" said Arcee. "ya mom probably wants her smoothie" said Jack as he hopped on. It took them

thirty minutes to reach the base. "mom I'm back" said Jack as he got off of Arcee. "over here hunny" said June. Jack turned the corner were Ratchet and June

were creating some sort of serum. "whats that" said Jack. "were experimenting on some energon to see if we can unlock self healing for the bots" said June.

"oh ok well im going to go run a mile to get in shape for P.E." said Jack. "ok hunny be careful" said June. Jack than left the base with out telling anyone were he

was going as he was running he felt the earge to go faster and soon enough his eyes light up light blue and he was running hundred miles per minute. "wow

this is amazing, wait how did I do this with out going robot" thought Jack. He than stopped near a cave were they once were caved in with Megatron. "ok I got

this" thought jack as he raised his palm at the cave entrance covered in rocks. He thought guns and his hand started to glow when all of a sudden an energy

ball shot out and hit the rocks exploding them. "wow this is awesome" said Jack, he than walked into the cave not knowing were he was going but just to

explore.

**Back at the base**

Arcee was walking around looking for Jack. "hey June have you seen Jack" yelled Arcee from down the hall. "ya he went for a run" said June, "oh ok thanks"

yelled Arcee. She than walked over to the exercise room "hey Jack want to go for a drive" said Arcee as the door was still opening but she stopped frozen as

she saw no Jack in the room. "Jack were are you this isn't funny, you know I don't like that hide in seek game" said Arcee as she was walking and lifting up the

equipment. "who you looking for" said Bulkhead. "have you seen Jack I can't find him anywhere" said Arcee as she set the table down. "ya he left an hour ago

in a hurry" said Bulkhead. "what do you mean in a hurry" said Arcee. "I don't know I just saw him take off running out of the base like he was practicing for a

race or something" said Bulkhead. "why didn't you tell me he left on his own you know that his powers can be temptational to him" said Arcee. "so I should

have told someone he left" said Bulkhead. "yes you should have" said Arcee. "well isn't your job as a girlfriend and as a partner to look out for him" said

Bulkhead. "um well yes but still not the point the point is the next time you see him leave tell me" said Arcee as she transformed and sped down the hall and

out of the base.


	18. Chapter 18 Red energon part 1

Ratchet and June both over heard Bulkhead and Arcee conversation. "I can see Jack's going to have fun explaining this to Arcee" said June. "ya but he did tell

you he was going for a run for P.E. was it" said Ratchet. June than pored the energon into some yellow liquid and than handed it to Ratchet to see is its

enough. "will this do to stabilize him encase he goes insane" asked June. "yes this will do for know but it will only knock him out for an hour though" said

Ratchet. "an hour is better than not at all" said June. As Arcee was driving out of the base she transformed and knelt down to examine Jack's tracks. She than

transformed and sped toward the location which she knew were he heading. "Jack please don't do any thing dangerous" thought Arcee as she accelerated her

paste.

**In the dessert**

"aw man I had no idea my powers could word in human form with out overpowering me" said Jack. As he was blasting rocks in the cave, he saw something

glowing in the wall. So he started to punch at the wall and to his surprise the item was red energon. As he reached for it the energy around the energon

started to combine with his own energy causing him to fly backwards into a wall. He than pulled out his phone to call Arcee to come check it out but the red

energon's energy was enter fearing with the signal. He than took out a his sweat cloth and rapped the red energon in it. As he climbed out of the cave he saw

a dark figure with spider like legs waiting for him. "hello Jack miss me" said Arachnid. "Arachnid what do you want this time" said Jack as he put the energon

into his pocket. "whats the matter Jack you seem disappointed to see me" said Arachnid. "you can say that but you just wait till Arcee gets here to kick you

medal butt again" said Jack. "to bad she's not here now to save you now give me that energon" said Arachnid as she got closer to him. "**never**" said Jack at

Arachnid. She than shot her web at Jack making him stuck on the wall. "their know give it to me before I have to take it from you" said Arachnid. "**Arachnid**"

said an angry female voice from behind her. "aw Arcee come to join the fun" said Arachnid as she turned around to see Arcee with blades ready. Arcee than

charged at her only to get her blades blocked by her spider legs. "Arcee im sorry" said jack for what Jack you were only going for a run I know Bulkhead told

me" said Arcee. "no Arcee not that" said Jack as a tear fell down his face. "Jack no" shouted Arcee as Jack's body started to glow and he started to grow

bigger. "what in the all spark is happening to my Jack" shouted Arachnid as they stopped fighting do to the bright blue light. "**Arachnid you will pay for the **

**damage you have caused Arcee**" said a deep an evil voice from Jack. "what how is he doing that" said Arachnid as she started to step backwards. Arachnid

than had enough of this nonsense and started to charge at Jack but only to get back handed by him.


	19. Chapter 19 Red energon part 2

Arcee was shocked at how Jack went from human to the robot she loved in less than three minute. Hyperspeed than started to charge at Arachnid only to get a

face full of webbing and a quick few jabs in the chest cause him to fly backwards into the wall. "you will pay for that arachnid" said the glowing Hyperspeed. As

he was getting back up Arachnid noticed Arcee was not paying attention and so she took advantage of this moment and grabbed Arcee by the neck. Jack than

started to run at her as she turned around to face him, "I wouldn't do that if you want Arcee to live" said Arachnid. "Hyperspeed don't worry about me finish

her, ugh" said Arcee as Arachnid tightened her grasp around her throat. Arachnid started to smile the moment Hyperspeed stopped running at her. "ha ha I

new he loved you Arcee and he will now listen to me if he want you to live cause if not I'll kill you" said Arachnid. "but your not me" said the glowing

Hyperspeed as he than started to charge at her again at full speed but Arachnid barley dodged it, still holding Arcee. "**you will pay the price for not listening **

**to me**" Shouted Arachnid as she than whistled. About a minute later twenty insecticons come flying over the mountain. "you like it Megatron told me a bot

attacked him with powers he could not imagine so he gave me by own army to track you down and I have lots more waiting for my command" said Arachnid.

Hyperspeed than got his guns ready and charged the insecticons head on and once he was inside the mob he activated his blades and in less than ten minutes

the insecticons were dead. "what that's impossible no one can defeat insecticons that fast" said Arachnid, "that's my Jack" said Arcee. Just than Arachnid used

her mind powers to call in thousands of insecticons and they all surrounded Hyperspeed. Arcee was shocked at how many she had, "**attack him**" shouted

Arachnid. "Arcee, I'm sorry" said the glowing Hyperspeed. "Hyperspeed, Jack don't you'll die if you continue" shouted Arcee in tears. Hyperspeed than closed his

eyes as the glowing went bigger and his hole entire body was glowing as he started to attack the insecticons. "I will fight till the death" shouted Hyperspeed.

About an hour later as the dust settled down and the shooting had stopped Arcee could still see at least a hundred insecticons standing and so was

Hyperspeed. Just than the insecticons backed away as Hyperspeed stopped glowing and he fell to the ground and started to shrink back to human form but his

clothes and skin had burnt marks on them. "**Jack**" shouted Arcee as she than punched arachnid in the chest with her handle bar causing Arachnid to let go.

Arcee than ran up to the beat up and burnt body and fell to her knees as she held him to her chest and placed her head on his in tears. Just than a dark ship

appeared and Megatron with Soundwave came out. "master I have terminated the bot that attacked you" said Arachnid. "well done now lets go before

Optimus and the other come" said Megatron as they got on a platform and a yellow tube picked them up, as they were leaving so did the insecticons.

**Back at base**

"ha ha we finally found an antidote to help Jack when he goes out of control" said Ratchet, "see Ratchet I knew we make a good doctor team" said June with a

smile. "hey Ratchet what are you two working on" said Bulkhead. "an antidote to help Jack when he loses control" said June. "oh so in that case have fun" said

Bulkhead as he walked away. "Bulkhead if your bored you can take Miko to that ball sport thingy" said Ratchet. "it's called baseball, Ratchet" said June with a

smile. "ok thanks Ratchet be back no later than ten" said Bulkhead as he went to get Miko. "hey Miko want to go to the baseball game with me" said Bulkhead.

"sure I need to do a report on a sport anyways, have nothing else to do so why not" said Miko. Bulkhead than transformed and Miko hoped in and they were

off to the game. About an hour later Ratchet heard foot steps coming in from the cave tunnel. "Optimus is that you" said Ratchet as he was looking in his

microscope to make the energon better for Jack. "Ratchet help" said a sad voice, "Arcee what happened" said Ratchet as June came in and dropped her glass

of water and as it broke, Ratchet than saw Jack in her arms.


	20. Chapter 20 red energon part 3

"Jack, is he" said June at Ratchet, "dead no not yet but he's defiantly hurt" said Ratchet. "how did this happen" asked Ratchet to Arcee, "i was captured by

Arachnid and she had thousands of insecticons attack him but he couldn't fight all of them" said Arcee. "Ratchet can you get me my pulse reader" said June.

"sure we need to do a full body scan to see the damage was inflicted on him" said Ratchet. "whats going to happen to him" asked Arcee as they rushed him

into the tank and hooked up lots of wires and placed a breathing mask over his mouth as they filled it up with green water. "as long as he's in this his body will

heal over time but for now he needs to rest" said Ratchet. "Arcee can we talk some ware private" asked June. "sure" said Arcee as they walked down the hall.

"do you love my son" asked June as they entered Arcee's room. "what well um" said Arcee nervously, "look I know you two have been through a lot and im

glad your his partner and all but if you love him that's fine" said June, "well I do its just how can we be in love if he's human almost all the time" said Arcee.

"well maybe he doesn't have to be you see he graduates this year early and maybe instead of going to college he can stay here with you" said June. "really

you mean it" said Arcee happily, "yes Arcee but please keep an eye on him" said June. "**June, Arcee get in here quick**" yelled Ratchet as Jacks body was

having a freak attack from the healing process. All they could see was his eyes opening and closing like he was in pain, "Jack, Ratchet what is happening to

him" cried Arcee. "I don't know his body should be fine" said Ratchet. Just than Arcee saw something in his pocket, "Ratchet whats is that" said Arcee pointing

at the red energon as it was effecting the positive energy in Jacks body, making his robot strength combine with his human strength. The red crystal was poking out

from his pocket "red energon quickly help me get him out now" said Ratchet. As they were emptying

the tank Ratchet went to grab Jack but instead Jack grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the other side. "Jack stop this madness now" said June, his

eyes were glowing as he grabbed June and threw her too but Arcee was able to catch her in time as Jack's defense mode was activated. "what's wrong with

him" said June. "I don't know his body is thinking were the threat" said Arcee. All of a sudden they herd a loud thud as jack's body hit the ground and Miko was

standing behind him with a bat. "when did you two get here" said Arcee. "just as he threw June across the room" said Miko with the bat on her shoulder. "see

Bulkhead I told you I would have needed this bat" said Miko with a smile. "will he be ok" said Bulkhead as they all stared at Jack's body. "I think so" said June.

Jack's body than morphed into Hyperspeed as some electric cables hit the water and started electrocuting him. "aw w" cried Hyperspeed as the electricity was

rushing through his body. "we have to help him" said Arcee, as they got the cables off of Hyperspeed his body quickly went back to human form. "aw w my

head feels like it was fried" said Jack. "oh your back" cried Arcee as she picked him up. "happy to see you to Arcee" said Jack as she kissed him on the for head.

Just than the screen beeped as 5 decepticon and one auto bot signal appeared on the screen. "I can help" said Jack as he tried to morph but nothing

happened. "my powers their gone" said Jack as he looked at Arcee and the others.


	21. Chapter 21 A strange day

"look Jack your still my partner powers or not" said Arcee. "I'll do an examination to see if the energon is gone out of him" said Ratchet. After the scan posed

positive for a little energon but just barley. "hey June can you come here for a sec" said Ratchet. "ya what is it please be good news" said June, "well you see

the scan shows he has little energon but not enough for his body to transform" said Ratchet. "so he go to school tomorrow" said June, "yes just make sure

once a week he gets a scan for energon surges" said Ratchet as June got the car ready, "come on Jack tomorrow is a busy day" said June. "well I guess this is

good bye till next week" said Jack. "don't worry ill come visit you at home" said Arcee as she kissed him. Jack turned around and waved good bye to Arcee and

Ratchet.

**Back home**

"So mom whats for dinner" asked Jack, "chicken and mashed potatoes" replied June. "that sound good" said Jack, as they pulled up, Jack got out of the car and

grabbed the mail. He walked inside and went strait to the TV to watch some wrestling. "Jack can you peel the potatoes" said June, "sure mom it's not like I was

busy watching TV or anything" mumbled Jack. "hey no mumbling around me you know I hate it when you do that" said June. "sorry mom" said Jack. After dinner

Jack went up stairs and went to the bathroom were he got undressed and turned on the shower. "man nothing beats like taking a hot shower" said said as he

stepped in, about thirty minutes later Jack got out and grabbed his towel as he was drying off he brushed his teeth. He than got dressed into his boxers and

shirt and went to his room and fell asleep.

**The next day**

Jack was awoken from a good sleep to the sound of his alarm clock. "ugh another school day" said Jack as he got dressed. He than ran down stairs but to his

surprise no breakfast, so he grabbed some bread and ran out the door and got on his old bike. As he was half way their he saw two purple and black cars

drive down the street. "don't tell me those are decepticons" thought Jack as he went down the ally way. Finally he reached the school locked his bike and ran

to his science class. Mr. Crone. "aw Jack your a minute late" said Mr. Crone, "um sorry I had to bike it here" said Jack. "well since your late mine staying after

class, in detention" said Mr. Crone. "yes sir" said Jack as he walked to his desk. Later that class period the teacher placed an electricity rod on the desk, he

plugged it in and beams of electricity surged between them like a static TV. Jack started to tighten his grip on the desk as his body felt weird, "Jack mine coming

up here and explaining what is going on" said Mr. Crone. Jack got up and slowly walked over to the table, "um well you see" was all Jack could get out before

his arm that was next the beam started to sting and go numb. "um sir can I use the bathroom I think my breakfast is coming up" said Jack as he put his hand

over his mouth. "yes, yes, but hurry back" said Mr. Crone. As Jack got to the bath room he looked at his arm as it formed a mechanical arm like skin. The

moment he saw his arm he smiled now knowing he still had his powers. He than tried to morph his hand and it worked, "the eclectic magnetic pulse must have

helped my powers reactivate" thought Jack. He than started to head back to class and as he entered the room the bell rang for next class. "Jack I want to see

you in my class room after school" said Mr. Crone. "yes sir" said Jack as he left out of the class with his backpack. Later that day at two thirty Jack returned to

Mr. Crone's class room, "aw Jack I see you made it" said Mr. Crone with a smile. "i told you I would show up" said Jack as he set his bag down. Just than

something Grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "Mr. Crone what are you doing" said jack choking. "ha ha I'm here for you Jack" said Mr, Crone, just his

arms got spikier and than before Jack new it he was staring at himself choking him. Just than Jack sprayed sleeping gas in Jack's face and carried his body out

the window and morphed back into makeshift and transformed into a vehicle and drove off threw the ground bridge where they held Jack's body. While

Makeshift pretends to be Jack, so he can get to the auto bot's base located.


	22. Chapter 22 Makeshift as Jack

**On the ship**

Jack had finally awoken to see Knockouts face in front of his. "wakey wakey" said Knockout, "ha, ugh, release me" said Jack as he struggled to break the

energy locks. "now why would I do that when my scanners say theirs something special about you" said Knockout with an evil smile. "what do you want from

me" said Jack as he than saw Knockout pull out a tube with a mask on it. "wait what are you going to do to me" said Jack as Knockout started to place the

mask on his face. "oh don't worry this will only knock you out" said Knockout laughing. "no plea" said Jack as the gas made him fall asleep. "my lord Megatron

it's time for the memory erase relic to be tested" said Knockout as Megatron came in. "do it and don't fail me or I'll make sure you look like I did before

Soundwave got me" said Megatron. "yes my lord" said Knockout rolling his eyes at Megatron.

**Back at the school**

As Makeshift than transformed into Jack's appearance, he walked down the street as a car rolled up next to him. "Jack sweety im here" said June. Jack than

opened the door and climbed in closing it behind him. "how was school" said June, "it was good" said Jack. June than realized something wasn't right cause

Jack always hated school and only time school was good is when Arcee was their to pick him up. "that's good how was multicultural" said June knowing Jack

didn't have that class. "it was alright I guess" said Jack. As they finally got home Jack went straight to his room and went on to the computer. June than

grabbed her phone and called Arcee, "Arcee I think something is wrong with Jack" said June, "why whats happened" said Arcee now a little worried. "nothing it

just I asked him how was multicultural, but he isn't in that class and he said it was alright like he does have that class" said June. "I'll ask Ratchet if theirs any

side effects to the shock Jack had" said Arcee. "thank you Arcee" said June as she hung up the phone.

**Back at the base **

"hey Ratchet June just called and was wondering if the shock Jack had could had messed with his memory" said Arcee. "to my calculations Jack should still have

full memory but it could be possible" said Ratchet. "hey Arcee, Bee and I are going for a drive want to join us" asked Bulkhead. "sure but were to" asked Arcee.

"to the grand canyon Miko wants to get some pictures for school" said Bulkhead. Miko than ran into the room "ok I got my camera now lets go" said Miko as

Bulkhead transformed and she jumped in. Miko, Arcee Bulkhead and Bumblebee all left the base and Optimus was still not Back from his mission.

**At home**

June than called for Jack to get in the car. "why do I have to leave" said Jack, "cause its time for your check up" said June. About thirty minutes of a car drive

June called Ratchet and as she was heading down the road a ground bridge appeared and they were in the base.

**At the Base**

"hey Jack how you feeling today" said Ratchet. "ok I guess, so why do I need a check up" said Jack now worried his mission has been compromised. "don't you

remember" said Ratchet, "not really" said Jack. Just than the others came rolling in and Bee started beeping how great it was. "wait you guys went to the

grand canyon" said Jack. They all stopped and looked at Jack since no one besides Bee mentioned the grand canyon. Just than Jack realized he blew it and

Megatron will not be happy so he than pushed June away and started to make a break for the ground bridge. "Jack stop this now if you are even Jack" said

Arcee. She than pulled out her blasters and shot Jack in the back as he tried to activate the ground bridge. "Arcee you shot Jack" said June shocked. "that

wasn't Jack" said Arcee as Jack's body transformed into Makeshift. "Makeshift" said Ratchet, "wait if that's Makeshift than wheres my Jack" said June. "the

decepticons must have him" said Arcee. Just than Makeshift got up and grabbed June and held her as a hostage. "**no one move** or she gets spattered every

where" yelled Makeshift. "ok ok take it easy Makeshift no one wants any one to get hurt" said Ratchet. "than open the ground bridge and don't worry about

Jack about noon tomorrow over by the grand canyon you should fine him their" said Makeshift as he through June at Arcee and ran through the ground bridge

and he turned around before and shot the controls as it closed behind him.


	23. Chapter 23 Optimus rescue Jack

"Ratchet can you fix it" said June as Arcee set her down. "I can try but the blast did some damage to the panels" replied Ratchet. "how did I fall for his trick"

said Arcee as she hit the wall with her fist. "don't worry Arcee Optimus can rescue him" said June. "I know June but im his guardian not Optimus

I should be the one to rescue him" said Arcee looking down at June. "I know you feel that way Arcee but don't worry Jack has his powers

to defend himself" said June. "no he doesn't remember he lost them" yelled Arcee.

**On the ship**

"Knockout hows the patient today" said Megatron. "doing swell my lord he's still out though" said Knockout. "Megatron my lord my cover was blown" yelled

makeshift as he entered the room. "**what**" shouted Megatron as he turned around. "look my lord it was that ruched Bumblebee" said Makeshift. "my lord it

looks like we have to go with the plan early" said Knockout. "yes, get the ground bridge ready its time to make a visit to an old friend" said Megatron. "yes my

lord" said Knockout. As Megatron grabbed Jack's unconscious body and than as Soundwave activated the bridge he went through with Jack.

**On the ground**

Optimus finally killed the last decepticon that was chasing him until he saw the ground bridge. "Bulkhead is that you" said Optimus. "wrong Optimus prime aw I

wouldn't do that if I were you" said Megatron as Optimus had his guns ready to fire. "oh and why shouldn't I kill you right now and here Megatron" "because

Optimus I have something valuable to you" said Megatron with a smile. "and what would that be" said Optimus still guns ready. "go ahead and shoot me but

you might hit this" said Megatron as he placed Jack in front of him. "Jack, what have you done to him" said Optimus lowering his blasters. "nothing yet but lets

just say I wont be needing him any more" said Megatron with a smile. Megatron than through Jack's body off the cliff. "catch Optimus" yelled Megatron as he

through Jack off the cliff. "**noo**" yelled Optimus as he jumped after Jack. "that was to easy" said Megatron as he went through the ground bridge. Optimus was

barley able to catch jack as they both hit the ground. Optimus looked down at Jack as Jack slept in his arms. "Optimus to base do you copy" said Optimus.

"great it looks like im driving you back to base as he transformed and drove off toward the base.


	24. Chapter 24 the truth part 1

After a 3 long hours of driving Optimus finally made it back to base. "Optimus where's Jack" said Arcee as she entered the transport room. "hes fine just unconscious

from what ever Megatron has done to him" said Optimus. "oh thank heavens" said June as she heard her son was ok. While Jack was unconscious on the girth Arcee

stayed by his side all night.

**The next day**

"Arcee wake up have you been here all night" asked Bulkhead as Arcee woke up with no Jack on the girth. "ya hows Jack" asked Arcee still waking up. "um I don't know

I thought you knew" asked Bulkhead. "wait were is he" yelled Arcee as she saw he wasn't their. "well Optimus let June take him home an hour after you fell asleep" said

Bulkhead. "what and no one bothered to tell me" yelled Arcee as she transformed and drove out of the tunnel towards Jack's house. "she's not going to like what she

sees when she gets their" thought Bulkhead. "Bulkhead to Optimus, Arcee is now heading towards Jack's house" said Bulkhead in the intercom. "understood Bumblebee

can you get to Arcee's cordnits and fast" said Optimus.


	25. Chapter 25 the truth part 2

As Arcee drove down the abandoned high way away from the base, she felt both mad and depressed that no one told her Jack had left the base. Arcee finally got onto

the main street to find Bumblebee behind her and catching up to her fast. They both got to Jack's house and Arcee noticed the house was abandoned for awhile now.

Arcee than drove to the water ditch were they first met Raph. "no no no this is not happening, Bee what is going on wheres Jack" yelled Arcee as they both

transformed and Bee took a few steps back as Arcee approached him. All Bee could do was look down and Arcee got more impatient. Just than Optimus finally got to

their location, as he transformed he walked over to Arcee "Arcee Jack had to leave his father finally came home from the war and we didn't want the cons to kidnap

them both and Jack compromising our identity, so agent Fowler got them a moving van and a few agents to move them within 3 hours" said Optimus as Arcee was

now on her knees and hitting the cement ground with one fist. "why why did he have to go we just got him back" said Arcee as she stood back up with Bees help.

"please Optimus can you at least tell me were hes staying" said Arcee. "I'm sorry Arcee I cant do that cause we don't know were they took him either and its for the

good of Jack to be under the radar and with his dad" replied Optimus.

"ya I guess but why didn't any one tell me" replied Arcee, "we didn't want you to get angry" said Optimus. "I know but

still do you know if I can still contact his phone at all" asked Arcee. "I don't but look theirs some energon deposit not far from here, Arcee can you at least handle

not thinking about him till after" said Optimus. Arcee nodded and they transformed.

**Later that day**

as they got to the location they saw Megatron and the cons transporting a lot of energon to their ship. Optimus gave the command and they all opened fired at the

cons. "get them" shouted Megatron, and all the cons stopped working and started to firing at the autobots.


	26. Chapter 26 mystery thing part 1

After a few minutes of battle the bots have destroyed all the cons and all that still stood was Megatron. "Optimus how dare you come and compromise my energon

deposit, oh and I see Hyperspeed isn't with you" said Megatron with an evil grin. "no he's on another mission" lied Optimus as they charged Megatron. Just than

Soundwave contacted Megatron "well it seems we will finish this another time Optimus" yelled Megatron as he ran into the ground bridge. "Optimus we can still collect

the energon that's left" said Ratchet through the intercom. "agreed, autobots get as much energon crystals you can carry" said Optimus. Bee and Bulkhead both

transformed as Arcee started to fill their trunks and seats full of energon crystals. They got both bots full of crystals, "Ratchet open the ground bridge to my cordnits"

said Optimus in the intercom.

**At Jacks new home**

"mom do we have to move I never got to say goodbye to Arcee" said Jack just as they pulled up to their new home in California. "yes Jack your father is finally

coming home and we don't need him seeing Arcee or the bots and defiantly not the decepticons" said June as they entered their new home. "when will he be back

from the medical institute" asked Jack, "In 3 days or less they said he need surgery from the jet explosion, hes very lucky he's still alive if he hadn't ejected in time"

said June as she walked into the kitchen to get lunch ready. "i know its just been 15 years since I saw him it felt like I never had a father" replied Jack. "I know

sweety it's been tough but he's only staying for a few days in tell he has to return to the institute were they can keep an eye on his injury" replied June. "now why

don't you go pick out your room while I make supper than you can go check out the comic store down the street about 2 miles or so" yelled June as Jack was

upstairs. "thanks mom" yelled Jack.

**Later that day**

When Jack was done with lunch he got on his bike and left to the comic store. As he entered the store he saw a lot maybe hundreds of comic books and posters. "hey

welcome to Carotene comics were you can find any comic" said the employee. "thanks I'm just looking around today" answered Jack, "ok just ask if you need

anything" said the employee. After a few hours Jack was finally heading back when a cop car sped down the street nearly clipping him. "I wounder what happened"

thought Jack as he turned around and started to peddle after the cop car. As he arrived he saw it was a museum but that wasn't what Jack was shocked about in fact

it was the thing that was stilling the artifact.


	27. Chapter 27 mystery thing part 2

The police had the museum surrounded but not even they knew what they were dealing with cause all they could see was smoke and something big moving inside. So

Jack ran behind some buildings and locked up his bike he than transformed into Hyperspeed. "man I love doing this" thought Jack as he was fully transformed. Just

than the decepticon inside the museum fired at the cops sending cars flying. Right as a car was falling a women and her child got separated but the child was still in

the falling cars path. "some one save my child" screamed the terrified mother, but just then shocked everyone as Hyperspeed dashed under and grabbed the boy

"gotcha" said Hyperspeed as he ran the boy back to the side walk with his mother. "their you go" said Hyperspeed as he set the boy down. "freeze right were you

are" shouted the police as they than turned their guns on Hyperspeed. "sorry officers but I believe I got this under control" said Hyperspeed as he started to run

inside. They all watched as Hyperspeed dashed inside the museum "ok we can either do this the easy way or the hard way" yelled Hyperspeed as he stopped in the

middle of the museum and the smoke was no help to him either. "I'll take the hard way" shouted Shockwave as he blasted his cannon at Hyperspeed sending him

flying out side. As everyone ran back just in time as Hyperspeed's body hit a fire truck. "ok that hurt" moaned Hyperspeed as he got up. "are you all ok" said

Hyperspeed as he knelt down to the firemen, "ya go stop that thing" yelled a fire man. "got it chief" said Hyperspeed but what Jack hadn't noticed was some one was

recording his fight the hole time from the explosion to the kid saving and continuing recording. Hyperspeed than charged back in blasting Shockwave in the chest with

his guns. "it seems we meet again Arcee, wheres your partner known as Cliffjumper" shouted Shockwave. "as you can see I'm a dude and second hes dead, and how

do you know Arcee" shouted Hyperspeed. "aw so the mightiest Cliffjumper has fallen and next will be that blasted Arcee for blasting me in the eye and almost blowing

me up in the space bridge and now I'm stuck here cause of it" shouted Shock wave. Hyperspeed was shocked by the information Arcee has never told him. Just than

Hyperspeed got closed enough to punch Shockwave sending him out of the museum. "now I'm really ticked" shouted Shockwave as shot a billboard on top of the

museum sending it falling on top of Hyperspeed. "fair well autobot" shouted Shockwave as he scanned a military tank and drove off. The military had some of their

men in the choppers to go after Shockwave while some stayed to capture Hyperspeed. The police had a crane get the sight off of Hyperspeed as he was unconscious.

"men get that thing loaded up" shouted the Sargent. "hey leave him alone he saved our lives" shouted the mother of the child Hyperspeed had saved. "ya" said

hundreds of other people even the police joined in and the fire men. Just than Hyperspeed woke up and as he stood up he saw the military and he started to run, "run

man run" shouted the kid and mother as they watched the military chase Hyperspeed but than they saw something fantastic he soon transformed into

a motorcycle and drove off leaving the military men in the dust and the dude got it all on his camera phone.


	28. Chapter 28 Jack's accident part 1

Just when Jack thought it was safe he transformed and was about to transform back to human, when he heard a military chopper coming his way. "sir, we have him

in our sight permission to open fire" asked the pilot. "permission granted" replied the General. Hyperspeed saw the chopper lock on him with its missiles. "great I

didn't want it to come to this but I might have to use force" thought Hyperspeed as he got his blasters ready. "FIRE HEAT SECERS" shouted the pilot to his partner.

"yes sir" replied the corporal. Hyperspeed than started to run at the chopper but he suddenly stopped when he saw the missiles coming at him and he realized they

were heat secers. "scrap" said Hyperspeed as he turned to run but wasn't paying attention in front of him. The choppers missiles missed its target when Hyperspeed

jumped right in time. "ha ha you missed me" said Hyperspeed but all of a sudden the ground below him started to crack and as he looked up at the chopper he fell

down with the rubble. "sir target has been eliminated he fell down a thousand feet" said the pilot. "good we will send a search party later come on home soldier" said

the General. "thank you sir we are heading back now" said the pilot.

**Back at base**

"um Ratchet, Miko you might want to see this" said Raf. Ratchet and Miko than walked over to Raf as he hooked up his laptop to the big screen for them to see. "by

the all spark that's Hyperspeed" said Ratchet as they watched him in action. "wait so Jack gets to be playing hero while our bots are risking their life's to save the

world from cons" said Miko. "wait that's Shockwave" replied Ratchet. "who's Shockwave?" asked Raf. "he's the con Arcee and Cliffjumper fought to escape from back

on Cybertron before they joined up with us" answered Ratchet.

**In California**

"ugh that hurt" said Hyperspeed as he climbed out of the rubble to see his leg busted up and he couldn't morph back to human without more damage being caused.

"well I think I still have Arcee's number programmed into my com link" thought Hyperspeed as he tried not to move his leg as energon was leaking out.

**Back with Optimus**

Arcee was about to fire her blasters when she heard her com link go off. "Ratchet not now I'm sure the kids aren't that hard to watch" yelled Arcee into her com link

and firing her blasters with her other hand. "Arceee, I need your... help" stuttered Hyperspeed as he was in pain. "Jack is that you" replied Arcee. "yes... have.. med

kit" replied Hyperspeed before he blacked out from loss of energon. "Jack stay with me... Jack" yelled Arcee. "Ratchet Jack's been hurt and need help can you lock on

his signal" asked Arcee in a panic. "we have him he's in California, I'll go and retrieve him" replied Ratchet.


	29. Chapter 29 Jack's accident part 2

Its only been a week since Jack has left the autobot's base and it seems he's already gotten in trouble with the military and got himself hurt. June got home to find her

TV on "this just end it seems our museum was attacked by some transforming robots is what the locals call them" said the news man. "here we are talking to a civilian

who sent us a video of what had happened" said the news cast at their office on the screen. "oh my god that's jack I was wondering why he never called me" said June

as she watched her son save the civilians. "speaking of Jack were is he" thought June as she stormed up the stairs to jack's room but their was no Jack so she called

agent Fowler. "hello" said Fowler on the other end of the phone. "were is Jack he's all over the news" yelled June, "look Mrs. Darby my men are still trying to locate Jack

but theirs no trace of him" replied Fowler. "you better find him" yelled June before hanging up the cell phone.

**At the Base**

Ratchet has just opened the ground bridge to have Arcee and Bee come through to help him. "Optimus can you and Bulkhead handle the energon mine" asked Ratchet.

"yes now go and save Jack" replied Optimus. Ratchet than closed the ground bridge and reopened one next to Hyperspeed. Arcee than ran though and Bee right behind

her and Ratchet followed behind. "**Jack**" screamed Arcee as she saw him passed out and energon almost fully depleted from his body. "quickly through the ground

bridge stat" yelled Ratchet as Bee helped Arcee grab Hyperspeed and they rushed him through the ground Bridge. "this doesn't look good" said Ratchet


	30. Chapter 30 Sergury

Arcee and Bumblebee set Hyperspeed's dieing body on the girth as Ratchet got his scanner to see how bad the wound was and how much damage it has caused his

other serkits. "Ratchet will he be ok" asked Arcee as she saw Hyperspeed's eyes starting to fade away. "Arcee I I'm sorry" said Hyperspeed in a very faint voice

before his eyes turned off. "Ratchet do something he's dieing" screamed Arcee now freaking out. "ok ok Bee grab me that transfusion clamp" yelled Ratchet. "Arcee I

need some of your energon so I can start the surgery" said Ratchet as he hooked it up to Hyperspeed's arm. "ok ok just hurry" said Arcee as she held out her other

arm and Ratchet put the other end of the clam on her arm. This took them ten minutes for Arcee to transfer some energon to at least keep Hyperspeed alive and

during this time Arcee held on Hyperspeed's hand hoping he will live. "ok now I'm to start" said Ratchet as he unclasped the clamp on Arcee's arm and asked for her

to step out. "but Ratchet I want to be their for him I'm his partner" yelled Arcee, "look Arcee he's not one of us he's also part human and if you want me to save him

then I need for you to leave so I can focus with out you screaming in my ear when something bad happens" yelled Ratchet as he pointed to the door

for Arcee to leave and Bee followed her to keep her company. "I just don't get it why me, why now I mean I've lost two partners and now I'm about to lose another"

cried Arcee as Bee put his arm around her not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. Ratchet than got his heating torch ready till it was hot enough which took

a few seconds. He than opened up Hyperspeed's leg, all Arcee and Bee could see was flashes of yellow from the window as they were in the hanger with Raf and

Miko. "is Jack going to be ok" asked Raf to Arcee, I don't know but I do know is Ratchet is a good medic" answered Arcee. "hey Raf why don't we play some games

while we wait" asked Miko. "ok hey Bee want to join us" asked Raf, all Bee said was a few peeps but to Raf he said sure. Ratchet was trying to replace his serkits with

new ones but he realized in side the servos was human blood, he than connected a few servos to the other and Hyperspeed's body than made a weird sound and a

huge blue glow started to brightened up the room and Arcee saw this and thought something bad had happened. "Jack" yelled Arcee as she ran up to the window and

the glow went away and it surprised Ratchet as Hyperspeed's leg was repairing its self and Hyperspeed glowing body had finally went down as he started to wake up.

"were am I" asked Hyperspeed as his eyes were still trying to adjust to the light room. "your back at base and your leg is fixed" answered Ratchet as he put his tools

away. "wow" said Hyperspeed as he stood up and walked around the room. "oh and Arcee is out side waiting for you" said Ratchet. Hyperspeed opened the door to

get a huge huge from Arcee as he exited the room. "hey Arcee I missed you" said Hyperspeed as he hugged her back. As Ratchet was looking at

Hyperspeed body servos on the screen he noticed something that might effect Hyperspeed memory and his actions.

He knew he couldn't tell him or Arcee so he kept it to himself as he saw how happy Arcee was to have Jack/ Hyperspeed back again.


	31. Chapter 31 The day part 1

Later that night Ratchet kept an eye on Hyperspeed. "so what did I miss" asked Hyperspeed as Arcee stood next to him. "well actually not a hole lot really" said Miko.

"scrap I totally forgot" said Hyperspeed as he slapped his forehead. "what did you forgot to take out the trash" joked Miko, "what no, I forgot my dad is coming

tomorrow and I was supposed to be their when he gets home from the hospital" said Hyperspeed. "so your dad is sick?" questioned Miko. "no he joined the military

three months before I was born and since his accident he's coming home" said Hyperspeed. "well what are you waiting for, ill still be here when you come visit" said

Arcee as Ratchet got the ground bridge ready. "bye Arcee I'll miss you" said Hyperspeed as he transformed to vehicle mode and vanished through the vortex.

**Jack's house**

The vortex opened up inside his garage as he transformed to bot and than transformed back to human. Jack saw his mom was awake and he knew he was in trouble.

"mom in home" said Jack as he opened the garage door and entered the house. "were have you been do you know what time it is" yelled June as she heard him come

in. "I'm sorry mom I ran into trouble and than I ended up at the autobot's base and" said Jack before his mom cut in, "what how did you end up at their base when

you know your father is coming home and this is the first time for you and him to see each other" said June before she sat down to catch her breath. "look I'm sorry

and I'm here for you now and when dad gets here" said Jack as he sat down next to her on the couch. "well its getting late, so I'm off to bed, dinner is in the

microwave" replied June as she went upstairs. "thanks mom love you" said Jack as he set the microwave to thirty seconds. After he ate his chicken and noodle pasta

he went upstairs got his pajamas on, brushed his teeth and went under his blanket and fell asleep.

**The next day**

Jack woke up to his alarm and quickly got dress and went down stairs to the sweet smell of bacon and eggs for breakfast. "morning Jack do you want three or two

eggs" asked June. "two will be fine mom, oh and when are we picking up dad from the hospital" asked Jack and June set his plate in front of him. "in three hours

around lunch time" responded June as she got her plate and sat at the table. "oh and Jack don't tell him about the autobots either" said June, "um mom don't you

remember I kept it from you sort of" joked Jack, "and plus if I do Arcee will hunt me down" said Jack.

**Around 12pm**

Jack and June had left their house to pick up Jack's father. As they reached the entrance the security officer stopped them, "well what brings you two here" asked the

officer as June handed him her ticket. "were picking up my dad for a few hour so I can meet him" said Jack. "well I hope you have a nice time" said the officer as he

stamped the ticket to let them enter.


	32. Chapter 32 the day part 2

June drove up the windy garage parking, to find a parking spot. "Jack can I drop you off here and get us checked in while I find a parking spot" asked June. "sure

mom I'll text you the room number when I get in" replied Jack as he closed the door and walked to the hospital doors. As Jack made his way to the front counter he

saw a man holding his arm as the medics were helping him stop the blood. "wow I wounder what happened to that guy" thought Jack as he reached the counter.

"may I help you sir" asked the nurse, "huh oh ya sorry I was wondering were I can find Colonel John Darby" answered Jack. "are you his friend or family" asked the

nurse, "family I'm his son" answered Jack. "ok hes in D-9, fourth door to the right" responded the nurse as she pointed Jack into the right direction. "thank you mam"

responded Jack as he headed to the direction she pointed. Jack pulled out his phone and text his mom, "he's in D-9 fourth door to the right, when you reach the front

counter go left" Jack typed into his phone and sent it. Jack stopped just out side the door as he took in a deep breath, "well here goes nothing" thought Jack as he

opened the door. He saw a cast up man with a small mustache barley pasting his upper lip. "dad" asked Jack as he stepped closer to the man. "who the hell are you

calling dad, kid" yelled the man as he tilted his head to the left to look at Jack, "I'm your son" said Jack, "look kid I know I wasn't hit in the head that hard to not

remember I had a son" said John. "look dad, you might not remember me but do you remember June Darby" asked Jack. "ya that name does ring a bell, hey what is

your name kid" asked John. "its Jack, Jack Darby sir" replied Jack. Just than June came walking in, "aw I see John is awake and you two must be getting to know one

another that's good" said June. "um yea this kid thinks I'm his father" said John, "yes he is your son you left four month before his second birth day, that crash from

the parachute must have shorten your memory" replied June. "ok ok so I have a son how old is he" asked John, "I'm 17 now" answered Jack. "wow so I've been gone

for 15 years in the Air Force" said John as he placed his hand on his forehead.

**Back on the decepticons war ship**

"Shockwave come to the main hall" yelled Megatron through the speakers. A few seconds later Shockwave came in "yes my lord Megatron" said Shockwave as he

went on one knee and lowered his head. Knockout looked at him as if he was crazy, "tell me how was it getting the relic from the museum" said Megatron. "I was

attacked by an auto bot, but I've never seen or heard of this one" replied Shockwave. "yes we do have a new auto bot but we can make him be one of us" said

Megatron, "what do you mean" asked Shockwave now confused of what he heard. "you see Knockout and Soundwave made a device chip hooked to his memory core

allowing us to alter his mind and memories" said Megatron, "how am I involve in this" asked Shockwave. "by luring him out in the open, than I will press a button we

programed into my arm and he will go into a shock/breakdown affect and he will do what ever a decepticon asked him to do" yelled Megatron with an evil smile after

he finished laughing, "yes my lord" said Shockwave as he went through the ground bridge Soundwave made.


	33. Chapter 33 The Chip

**At the hospital**

It's been five days and finally John is ready to go home. As June got to the front counter to sign him out Jack and John both came out all John was wearing was a cast

on his left arm and his Air Force suit. "ok June thanks for your time and remember he has to return in three days to get his head bandages replaced and a check up"

said the nurse. "ok and thanks see you in three days replied June, they made their way to the garage were June had parked.

**On the road**

Just as they exited the hospital parking booth and were only on the road for five minutes. When a light greenish blue ground bridge opened and a huge robot walked

out. "what in the world is that" yelled John as June hit the breaks. June looked in her review mirror at Jack as he nodded and opened the door. "were is he going"

asked John as he started to open the door to go after him. "John wait he had to leave to get some pics" replied June but before she could stop John he was already

out of the car. "John "yelled June as she got out to go after him as he ran after Jack. John went behind a building but was still able to see Jack as he went behind a

building. Just than John was shocked as he watch his son transform into one of them, Shockwave was destroying cars and buildings the news choppers and cop cars

were on the scene quick. As John watch as his son transformed into a robot and ran out to face the decepticon but he wasn't alone this time he had backup as flying

cons came and transformed smashing more cars. Behind the cops they heard everyone cheering as they say Hyperspeed came running to face them. "excuse me

chief can I have your men fall back I don't need anyone getting hurt or killed" asked Hyperspeed to the police. "ya we can all units fall back our friend here is going to

face them alone" replied the chief in his car radio. "copy that we will be ready for backup" replied the other units. "decepticons attack" shouted Shockwave as he

aimed his canon at Hyperspeed. Hyperspeed than threw several punches as well as take them but their was a lot of them this time. June and John watched as their

son/robot fought off the cons. "wow he isn't that bad when its twenty to one" said John as he looked at June. Right after he said that Shockwave blasted Hyperspeed

into a building as it collapsed on top of him. "ok that really hurt" thought Hyperspeed as he pushed the debris off of him. He than got up and ran into warp speed

punching Shockwave under his chin sending him into the air. Everyone was cheering him on. But as he lost focus to look at the people another ground bridge

appeared as Megatron came out. "aw I see my friend Hyperspeed came out to play did he" yelled Megatron as he walked closer. Hyperspeed than charged at him

blades ready when Megatron clicked a button on his arm, "awwwww" shouted Hyperspeed as he hit the ground holding his ears. His eyes were starting to change to

red as he started to see flashes of images being erased from his memories.


	34. Chapter 34 New partner

Hyperspeed was I'm a lot of pain as his head was rushing with images, "noo I wont give in" yelled Hyperspeed as he stood up. "well well well I see your stronger than

I thought, Optimus must of trained you well" said Megatron as he pointed for Shockwave to attack. "with pleasure my lord" yelled Shockwave as he charged at him.

Hyperspeed was still partially in the trans but was still fighting it. Shockwave than punched him in the chest putting Hyperspeed to his knees. Hyperspeed that did an

uppercut as he rushed to his feet. All of a sudden their was a loud bang sound as Hyperspeed fell to the ground with megatron standing behind him. "take him to the

cell" yelled Megatron and Shockwave got up. "yes my lord megatron" said Shockwave as he ran over to pick up Hyperspeed which was unconscious. "we have to get

Jack back" yelled John, "look I think I now were hes going and trust me I have friends their who will bring him back" said June.

**On the decepticons war ship**

As they reappeared back on the ship sound wave than closed the portal. "wow it looks like we caught us an autobot" said Knockout in a sarcastic way as he folded his

arms. "take him to the cell till he wakes up" yelled Shockwave. "sure it's not like I have anything to do" said Knockout as he grabbed Hyperspeed and dragged him

down the shaft to the cellar and locked the door. About five hours later Hyperspeed woke up to the sound of a torch as knockout torched a decepticon logo on his

fender. "how long have I been out" asked Hyperspeed, "aw glad to see your awake, you've been in stasis for some time now Quick blade" said Knockout, "were am I

now" asked Quick blade, "your back home on Megatron's war ship on a planet called Earth" said Knockout. "can I have a tour before Megatron gives me a task to do?"

asked Quick blade, "I think that's a good idea and maybe you and I can be partners since I lost a good friend" said Knockout as he grabbed Quick blade's shoulder. "I

think having someone like you as a partner would be a good idea so I can get back into action after being asleep along time" said Quick blade. They both walked

around the ship as Knockout gave Quick blade a tour around, "Knockout is our patient awake and ready for his first task" yelled Megatron through the intercom. "yes

my lord and I'll be going with him to make sure he gets it done now that were partners" said Knockout. "good that should help him learn how we get things done on

this ship" said Megatron. Just in front of them a ground bridge opened up, "wow what is that" asked Quick blade, "that my friend is a ground bridge it transports us

anywhere on this planet" replied Knockout.


	35. Chapter 35 training

"Knockout, you and Quick blade first job is to command the troops to a mine and recover the energon" yelled Megatron in the intercom. "yes lord Megatron" replied

Knockout., "come Quick blade we have a mine to harvest" said Knockout as he and Quick blade walked through the ground bridge together. As they exited the bridge

on the other side a mine troops group was ready to go. "Now this here is my right hand man Quick blade you will all follow his orders understand" yelled Knockout.

"yes sir" yelled the mining clones. "ok we need four drills drilling the right wall and three to the left, we need to get a lot of this energon for lord Megatron" yelled

Quick blade. "yes sir" yelled the two groups as they went to their locations. "well how did I do" asked Quick blade to Knockout, "not bad but I see you have the mind

of a decepticon but you need practice in battle" replied Knockout. "so how do I improve my skills in battle?" asked Quick blade. "well, follow me" said Knockout as

they walked father down the cave. "i want you to smash that rock" said Knockout. "um are you sure smashing a small rock will help my fighting style" asked Quick

blade confused. "yes just smash it with your fist no weapons" replied Knockout. "ok" replied Quick blade as he charged at the rock. Quick blade than punched the rock

shattering it, "ok not bad now try that one" yelled Knockout from the other side of the cave as he pointed to a huge rock.

**Back at base**

"Optimus come quick" yelled Ratchet as a blue light came on, on the big screen. "what is it Ratchet" replied Optimus, "its an energon spike, the cons are mining for

more energon again" said Ratchet as the rest of the team came in. "so we go and take them out" asked Arcee. "its not that easy I'm afraid" replied Ratchet. "oh come

on Ratchet we can take a few cons easily" said Bulkhead smashing his fists together. "ok fine you and Bumblebee will go but call if you need backup than ill send

Arcee and Optimus" replied Ratchet as he opened a ground bridge. "finally my fists were aching for some cans faces" replied Bulkhead and he and Bee transformed to

vehicle mode and drove through. "I'll be in the training room if you need me" yelled Arcee as she waved her hand up and walked away. "Optimus wait" said Ratchet

as Optimus was about to walk away. "what is it old friend" replied Optimus, "its about Jack" replied Ratchet. "why has he done some thing wrong" asked Optimus, "no

its just my scanner picked up something in his head but than I received this on the emergency channel" replied Ratchet as he handed Optimus a video device about

yesterdays news. "no it can not be" replied Optimus.


	36. Chapter 36 Shock

"Are you saying Shockwave is back" replied Optimus, "I'm afraid so now Soundwave has his brother back" answered Ratchet. "Ratchet we have visual of the mine and

theirs not really that many troops inside" said Bulkhead as they snooped around the mine. "how much energon have they harvested" asked Ratchet. "not much but

we don't see who's in charge" replied Bulkhead. "Bee take out those three drills over their" yelled Bulkhead, Bee nodded and ran right for them shooting and punching

them. "AUTOBOTS" yelled the troops, "hey whats going on out their" asked Quick blade, "nothing just some pests you stay here ill take care of them" yelled Knockout

as he activated his electric staff and ran out. Bulkhead than saw Knockout running out as he shocked Bee in the back and charged for him. "Knockout I should have

guess it was you by how lousy your security is" said Bulkhead as he blocked his staff. "ya well I have a secret weapon that will finish you off" replied Knockout. Just

than Bee got up but his legs were still shaky as he through a rock hitting Knockout in the arm scratching his paint. "hey I just got that waxed" yelled Knockout. As

they battled one of troops yelled for Knockout that the carrier is full and they will have to leave the mine. "alright this isn't over Bulkhead" yelled Knockout as he

pushed away and transformed. He than reached Quick blade to tell him "were done here now lets go" yelled Knockout as Quick blade than transformed and they

drove to the tube and transformed. The carrier tube sucked them up and left the mine. "Ratchet, Knockout and his troops have left the mine" responded Bulkhead in

the com link. "alright I'm sending Optimus in, I need you guys to gather a lot of left over energon before they come back" replied Ratchet as he opened the bridge.

"Optimus is all clear to go" yelled Ratchet. "thank you Ratchet" replied Optimus as he ran through. About an hour later of gathering energon a ground bridge opened

up, "um I don't recall calling for a ground bridge just yet" asked Bulkhead, "that's because you didn't" said Megatron as he walked through. "Megatron" yelled

Optimus, "aw Optimus Prime I see you brought your trusty wrecker and your famous scout which thanks to me he cant speak" said Megatron with an evil laugh. "this

end here Megatron" yelled Optimus. "that's were your wrong" yelled Megatron as they charged at one another. "Ratchet were gonna need Arcee Megaton brought

backup" said Bulkhead through the com link. "all right ill send her through" replied Ratchet. About a few seconds later Arcee ran through the portal, "you boys call

for... back up" replied Arcee as she saw the decepticons war ship and a lot of decepticons coming down. As they were busy fighting, Optimus and Megatron were now

both at a stand off. Right than and their a ground bridge appeared as Knockout appeared with his partner. The other bots saw him and recognized him, "Hyperspeed"

said Bulkhead confused, "no that's Makeshift trying to impersonate him to distract us" yelled Arcee as she charged at him. "Quick blade take Arcee out" yelled

Knockout, "will do partner" replied Quick shift as she ran towards her. "you will pay for impersonating my partner Jack in his Robot form" yelled Arcee as she and

Quick blade collided blades. "aw your a pretty one" said Quick blade as they keep clinging blades. "no one sweet talks me" yelled Arcee. "you see me now you don't"

said Quick blade as he entered super speed and slowing done time. "wow this is so cool I can either kill you now or toy with you some more" thought Quick blade as

he sliced at Arcee's slow moving body. Right as he sopped Arcee felt the cut marks on her sides and fell to her knees. "you will now pay for your destruction

Megatron" yelled Optimus as he raised his sword high above Megatron's body. "NO" yelled Quick blade as he went super speed and as Optimus Prime's sword went

down all went quiet.


	37. Chapter 37 new man part 1

As the dust settled Optimus Prime's blade was caught by Quick blade as energon dripped down his hands. Optimus was shocked by how fast this decepticon caught

his blade, but than he realized that this decepticon was in fact Hyperspeed. "why are you helping them" yelled Optimus through his mouth guard.

"because he is my master and I live to serve Lord Megatron" shouted Quick blade as he started to stand up. Megatron than got up and started

walking towards Knockout, "if Quick blade loses kill him" whispered Megatron to Knockout as he went through the ground bridge.

Knockout nodded as he watched him face off against Optimus.

Quick blade than used his free hand to punch Optimus as he pushed the blade to the left. "you don't have to do this" yelled Optimus,

"yes I do your the enemy" shouted Quick blade. Bulkhead and Bee both ran up to Arcee to see if she was badly hurt.

"I think that's our Jack" said Bulkhead as he watched how Quick blade moved and fought.

"that's impossible hes in California" said Arcee as she got up in pain. "no that is in fact our Jack" replied Ratchet through the intercom.

"how do I stop him" yelled Optimus into the inter com.

"well hes leaking energon and since that moment his signal came back online so for sure hes the real Jack, but to stop him ill have to remove the

bug inside of him" replied Ratchet. "will he die" replied Arcee trying not to think that, "he might depends on how much damage the bug has caused his memory core"

replied Ratchet. Optimus than blocked an oncoming punch as he punched Quick blade in the face. "stay down if you know whats good for you" yelled Optimus,

"never" said Quick blade as his eyes went even redder. During this hole fight Arachnid was watching from a mountain top twenty feet away from were they were. "not

bad my lovely Jack and now that your a bot I can have my fun like I had with Arcee" said Arachnid with an evil laugh before walking away. Optimus than had Quick

blade tired out but what happened next made every thing worse. He than attached Soundwaves wave burst and aimed it at Optimus, he than shot a burst of waves at

Optimus but before he could something hit Quick blade in the back. Knockout saw the choppers as he transformed and booked the hell out of their. Quick blade

turned around now leaking energon badly from behind just to get another missile shot at him sending him past Optimus. Optimus quickly ran up to him as Quick

blade looked up at Optimus and placed his hand on Optimus hand tightening his grip "forgive me" whispered Quick blade as his eyes went

out and his hand released its grip and hit the ground. "NOOO" shouted Arcee as she ran to him still in pain,

"Optimus what happened Hyperspeed's life signal went off line" shouted Ratchet into the inter com.

"hes gone" replied Optimus, just than a ground bridge opened us and Optimus carried Hyperspeed's remains through as Bulkhead

and Bee tried to keep the choppers busy till they ran through. Ratchet immediate help Optimus to bring the body inside the medical room.

"ill have to get that bug/chip out of his head his body might be gone but my scanners show he has little brain activity"

said Ratchet as he hooked Hyperspeed's body to the machine.


	38. Chapter 38 new man part 2

Ratchet was spending hours in the medical room trying to remove the bug with out harming him. Finally after three long days the bug was finally out. "Optimus"

yelled Ratchet, "what is it" said Optimus as he stepped in, "the bug is out take a look" said Ratchet as he handed Optimus the container. "what, I haven't seen one of

these since the war on cybertron, the decepticons would use these to turn our strongest worriers against us" replied Optimus. "whats his status since you removed it"

asked Optimus, "hes still has brain activity but everything's the same" replied Ratchet as Optimus left with the container. Ratchet than turned off the light and

stepped out to check and fix other things while he rests. Arcee was in the base with Bulkhead and Bee as they waited for Ratchets answer. "well I have good and bad

news, which do you want first" asked Ratchet, "good" replied Miko, "good news he'll live" replied Ratchet, "and the bad" asked Arcee, "I couldn't repair his memory

core the bug had erased to much since the three days its been inside of him" answered Ratchet. "so he wont remember who we are" asked Arcee, "that is correct"

replied Ratchet. Three days later while the team was on a mission Ratchet was checking on Hyperspeed. Ratchet noticed his hand twitching as his spark was starting

to come back. "awww" screamed Hyperspeed as his body was trying to repair the damage and wake him up. "who their take an easy" yelled Ratchet as he rushed

over to hold him down. When Hyperspeed was fully aware were he was he shoved Ratchet making him fall on his back. "were on cybertron am I" shouted Hyperspeed

as he has his guns loaded and he was spinning in circles to figure out were he was. "your safe and your just confuse please settle down before I have to sedate you"

replied Ratchet. As Hyperspeed did what Ratchet said, Ratchet was going over to make sure his arm was fine and his functions were working properly. "ok now you

need to stay here while I go ground bridge the team in" replied Ratchet. "wait there are other survivors" asked Hyperspeed, "yes now don't move" replied ratchet as

he left the room. As the team came through Optimus noticed Hyperspeed walking around the medical bay. "I see he's finally awake" replied Optimus, "yes and he

doesn't remember us and he thinks he's from cybertron" replied Ratchet. "well I'll be the first one he talks too and don't tell him about his human form he might think

were the reason hes like that" replied Optimus. "ok" replied Ratchet, Optimus than opened the door and stepped in as Hyperspeed saw the big red bot. "are you one

of the survivors" asked Hyperspeed, "yes I'm the leader of this team, my name is Optimus Prime" said Optimus as he shook the bots hand, "its nice to meet you, hey

doc what is my name I cant remember" asked Hyperspeed, "its Hyperspeed" replied Ratchet. "aw names Hyperspeed" said Hyperspeed as he shook his hand. "can I

join your team please I'm good with fighting" replied Hyperspeed. "yes but you must follow my orders and my teams orders till you fully get settled into the team"

said Optimus. "YES" shouted Hyperspeed as he jumped up into the air like a cheerleader. "hey Arcee look who's up" replied Bulkhead as he nudged Arcee, "Jack hes

awake" yelled Arcee but was stopped by Bee who pointed at Optimus. Just than Ratchet, Optimus and Hyperspeed stepped out of the medical bay, "Arcee may I

speak to you in private" replied Optimus. "ya of course" answered Arcee, "as you have noticed Hyperspeed is awake but he has no memory of you or his human life

so were going to treat him like a new recruit to the team, do you understand" said Optimus with his hand on Arcee's shoulder, "yes I understand" answered Arcee

now eager to talk to Hyperspeed. Arcee than walked past Optimus as he watched Arcee approach him. "hi I'm Arcee, and this hear is Bumblebee he'll show you to

your room and around the base" said Arcee as she pointed at Bee who was watching Miko and Raf play a car racing game. "aw and who are these tiny people" asked

Hyperspeed, "those are humans our friends we do not and I mean it, do not harm them at any means necessary" replied Arcee with a serious look. "ok ok I get it

don't harm the humans, so what do you guys and girl do to pass time" asked Hyperspeed. "this and go patrolling" replied Arcee. "sounds fun well I'm going to go get

some rest wake me if theirs trouble" replied Hyperspeed as he headed to his room.


	39. Chapter 39 Fear of Silas part 1

Hyperspeed made it to his room and sat on the medal bed. "man I feel weird yet confused at how I got here or why I'm here" thought Hyperspeed as he laid down.

He was asleep for four hours now when a red alarm flared up. "aw I'm up I'm up" yelled Hyperspeed as he fell off the medal bed but for some reason the red alarm

was stuck in motion as he saw the red beam of the light barely moving on the wall. He than went out to see what was happening when he saw Optimus and the

others frozen in place. "what is going on here" thought Hyperspeed, just than he saw a skinny robot walking in the hall and looking through the door windows. "hey

you what is going on" asked Hyperspeed, "aw what the how are you not frozen" yelled Starscream. He than shot a missile at Hyperspeed but missed as he dodged

out of the way and activated his own plasters and shot Starscream in the wing. "aw how dare you, do you know how hard it is to fix that" yelled Starscream as he

dropped the relic in his hand. "hey what is that" asked Hyperspeed, "what this, haven't you ever heard of a relic before" asked Starscream. "no actually I haven't but

what I do know is that belongs to Optimus Prime" replied Hyperspeed. "no he stole it from me a long time ago" yelled Starscream, "look I'm new at this hole thing but

ill take your word for it if you unfreeze my friends" replied Hyperspeed. "fine fine but you'll let me go with the relic if I do right" asked Starscream, "yes yes now

please unfreeze them" yelled Hyperspeed. "they'll unfreeze once I leave don't worry" yelled Starscream as he ran through the portal he came out of. About a second

later every one was back in motion, "Hyperspeed how did you, aw never mind we got a distress call, but the intruder tricked us so we need to be on high alert encase

he's still in here" yelled Ratchet. "oh um about that he's already gone he told me if I let him go he'll unfreeze you guys" replied Hyperspeed, "you did what, that was

Starscream he's a decepticon our enemy" yelled Ratchet, "look I'm sorry I was just only trying to help" yelled Hyperspeed, "I can't believe you let him get away, and

do you think Optimus will allow you on the team after this stunt without that apex armor Starscream can annihilate us at any time he feels" yelled Ratchet. "you know

what who needs you I'm leaving" yelled Hyperspeed as he transformed and drove through the tunnel. Hyperspeed made it to the main road as he saw a lot of people

walking but what he didn't know was the street rules. Hyperspeed had his hologram on when he past a red light, "great I've been spotted by a decepticon" said

Hyperspeed as he than slammed on his breaks and transformed. "come on fight me" yelled Hyperspeed as he hit the top cars hood. Hyperspeed than realized this

wasn't a decepticon when he saw the cop's feared face. He than transformed into his bike mode and speed off. He than exited off a bridge into an overflow way under

a construction bridge. When three green cars pulled up a few feet away from him, he than transformed and got his blasters ready when a jeep/van pulled up and

transformed. "hello Jack" said Silas, "who are you and who is Jack" asked Hyperspeed as he lowered his blasters and transformed them back to hands. "I see you

don't remember any thing since the last time we met" replied Silas. "what are you" asked Hyperspeed, "why I'm an experiment but you my friend are my creation"

replied Silas. "what how is that possible no human can create us" replied Hyperspeed confused. "lets make a deal I'll return your memory if you can help me create a

robot suit like I created for you, but for my army" replied Silas. "um... deal" replied Hyperspeed as he shook Silas's robot hand. "good now, tag and bag him boys"

yelled Silas. "wait what" yelled Hyperspeed as the men shocked him and he fell to the ground and was out cold.


	40. Chapter 40 Fear of Silas part 2

Thirty minutes later Hyperspeed woke up and found himself locked in an electricity cell (a cell with red beams on it powerful enough to knockout an elephant).

"hey come on let me go I thought we had a deal" shouted Hyperspeed as the locks unlocked his wrist but the beams were still on.

"oh we had a deal but I need to know if we can trust you and not destroy our base or ruin our plans" replied Silas.

"I wont plus aren't humans and other robots friends" asked Hyperspeed, "yes but some robots and humans are bad and want your kind dead or studied" answered Silas. "I'll

help you just please let me out of this thing and you said something about my memory being restored what was that about" asked Hyperspeed. "ok men unlock the cell and

follow me to the lab" replied Silas. The men did as Silas said and unlocked the cell door, "thank you" replied Hyperspeed. They made their way to the research lab "now lay

down here and relax and when all the memory comes back do not stop the download as it might hurt you" replied Silas. "aah" thought Hyperspeed as the devise got close

and attached to the back of his head. "start the download" yelled Silas as the men pushed the button. This took a good three hours to finish when the percentage number

on the computer hit one hundred percent.

**Back on the cons ship**

Shockwave and Knockout were setting up a plan to kill the auto bots. "Megatron our computer has picked up a high power source" yelled Shockwave, "hmm Knockout,

Shockwave find and retrieve that power source it could help us locate the auto bots base" yelled Megatron "yes sir" they both said in union. The ground bridge than opened

up as they ran through it.


	41. Chapter 41 Fight with a new enemy part 1

Shockwave and Knockout came through the other end of the bridge. "well this should be fun, hey Shockwave" said Knockout, Shockwave than looked down at

him "aw um" was all Knockout could say before walking farther ahead of him. "man at least Breakdown knew how to start a conversation" thought Knockout.

**Back in the lab**

"sir the download is complete" yelled a soldier, "good now wake him up" yelled Silas. "yes sir" replied the soldier. He than pressed a button and Hyperspeed

finally woke up. "aw my head" moaned Hyperspeed as he stood up. "well how do you feel" asked Silas, Hyperspeed looked at Silas than back at the door.

"um ok I guess" replied Hyperspeed. "good now that we have that out of the way how about the autobots location" relied Silas.

"why would I tell you that I'm an autobot my self and I would never tell you were to find them" yelled Hyperspeed.

"aw I see we have a wise one" laughed Silas before tuning around and punching Hyperspeed in the chest. "ump" coughed Hyperspeed as energon dribbled

down the side of his mouth. "if I can reactivate my guns and swords you are so going down" said Hyperspeed still in pain.

"well than why don't we have a match no powers just weapons and fists" replied Silas. "deal but if I win you

leave the autobots alone" replied Hyperspeed, "and what if I win what do I get" asked Silas, "I'll leave and never return to Nevada or to the autobots", "hm

that sounds fair, but you must also tell me their location than we got ourselves a deal" replied Silas, "fine" replied Hyperspeed. "good, ok boys get him ready

we fight tomorrow morning, and I want my guest here to be in shape for tomorrows match" replied Silas with a smile before leaving the room.

**Out side somewhere**

Knockout and Shockwave have been walking for hours now trying to locate the energy spike reading. "well Shockwave have you located the energy source"

asked Knockout, "not yet we have to be patient if we hurry Megatron will not be please if we miss up this mission like you have in the past with the relics"

replied Shockwave, "what Megatron told you, look that was not my fault ok a dam train hit me" yelled Knockout as he was falling behind Shockwave, "aw I

forgot that a sentient being like you could be out smarted by a human and their toys" replied Shockwave as he kept on looking at the scanner.


	42. Chapter 42 Fight with a new enemy part 2

Hyperspeed had just woken up and is now ready to fight. "aw good I see you are awake ready for today's battle" asked Silas, "oh yea so I can kick your butt" replied

Hyperspeed. "you know what I think we should change the location of our fight to that small town were you fought Shockwave" replied Silas, "what but theirs

innocent people living their" yelled Hyperspeed. "right and that's why I picked it so when you lose they can all witness a hero falling to its doom" replied Silas as he

laughed and walked down the hall. "oh and encase your wondering how were getting their you can thank Starscream for finding this abandon decepticon space bridge

ship" replied Silas before closing the hall door.

**Back in the dessert**

"well how much farther till we reach it" complained Knockout, "soon its just four miles from here" replied Shockwave, "wait but isn't that were Starscream found that

decepticon ship with Arachnid" asked Knockout. "who is this Arachnid you speak of" asked Shockwave, "oh that's right you were trapped on Cybertron when we met

her, well shes a double teaming decepticon which betrayed Starscream and Megatron" replied Knockout. "oh and shes also enemies with Arcee" added Knockout. "I

see so if we find her, shes to be eliminated" asked Shockwave, "yes she isn't wanted back by Megatron" replied Knockout. "well we should be seeing it by now"

replied Shockwave.

**Back on the abandon ship**

"alright men get him loaded up, we have a fight to get to" yelled Silas, "yes sir" said one of the men. "come on Silas wants you up and moving for transport" yelled a

soldier as the locks on Hyperspeed's wrists shocked him to move. "mph, alright I'm moving" replied Hyperspeed as he got up and started walking towards Silas. Just

as Hyperspeed passed by a locked door with a window on it, "hey whats inside this door" asked Hyperspeed as he tried to look inside it through the window. "its an

experiment, we were mining for what your kind call energon crystals when we stumbled upon a capsule with a robotic creature inside it, but we keep it under cold

conditions and locked up encase it escapes" explained Silas, "forgive me but that there is a insecticon, they were sent around the galaxy to other planets to gather

energy by the decepticons but some never returned do to earths weather change this one must have went to sleep mode in the container in which it arrived in to

survive" replied Hyperspeed. "wait so are you saying theirs more of these here and their alliance with the decepticons" questioned Silas, "well yes" replied

Hyperspeed. "well than we should be getting going" replied Silas. They than walked to the space bridge room were Silas's men got the bridge locked on target and

activated the bridge.


	43. Chapter 43 Fight with a new enemy part 3

**In the dessert**

"that's odd" replied Shockwave, "what did we miss the energy surge" asked Knockout. "no it just moved to another location" answered Shockwave, "so does that

mean we have to head back to base and think of a strategy" asked Knockout. "ugh yes but we deed to get some drones with us encase we get into trouble" answered

Shockwave. "Shockwave to Soundwave we need a ground bridge to my location" yelled Shockwave into the intercom. Five minutes later a ground bridge opened up

and they went through it.

**the City**

Hyperspeed and Silas walked through the ground bridge. Finally reaching the other side Hyperspeed saw a lot of citizens looking at him and Silas, even the news

chopper was their. "greetings citizens" yelled Silas, "you ready to battle" whispered Silas to Hyperspeed. "men unlock the cuffs" yelled Silas, just as the cuffs went off

Hyperspeed went for a quick punch to his face only to miss by his dodge. "aw I see you are ready to fight very well than" said Silas as he quickly punched

Hyperspeed in the face sending him on his back. The news chopper was filming this hole thing as everyone around the world was watching. "why you" yelled

Hyperspeed as he jumped to his feet and round house kicked Silas in the rib. "that was a good shot did Arcee teach you that" replied Silas. "yes and she also thought

me this" yelled Hyperspeed as he activated his arm blades and sliced at Silas's arms. "do you remember what I told you earlier" replied Silas. "what was that" asked

Hyperspeed, "that we can only use weapons and fists" answered Silas, "yea I remember and that is what I'm doing" replied Hyperspeed. "ok than be ready for this,

men activate the insecticons and transport them to my location" yelled Silas to the intercom. "what that's cheating" yelled Hyperspeed, "aw my dear poor Hyperspeed

but it is not cheating you see they are my weapons their for it is not against our agreement" replied Silas. Just than a ground bridged opened up but it wasn't the

insecticons that came out. Shockwave was the first to appear as he blasted Silas into a building knocking him out. The police got everyone to stay back as the

aerialcons came flying out of the bridge with Knockout walking out. "So your the autobot that Megatron was talking about" replied Shockwave. "yea and I'm also the

one who's going to kick your butt back to Cybertron" yelled Hyperspeed as he charged at Shockwave only to be shot at by the aerialcons. Shockwave then smacked

Hyperspeed in the face with his gun sending him slamming into a truck. "Knockout finish him" yelled Shockwave, "with pleasure" answered Knockout as he activated

his staff and the electricity started pulsing. "ugh that hurt" moaned Hyperspeed as he got back up, he than activated his guns and turned around to shoot when he

saw Knockout closing in on him. He than opened fired at Knockout causing him to take cover. An aerialcon shot Hyperspeed in the back as he turned around and shot

the con killing it. Shockwave was getting tired by how long this was taking so he shot at Hyperspeed, "ha you missed me" yelled Hyperspeed "who said I was aiming

for you" replied Shockwave. Just than Hyperspeed heard cracks as the tall building behind him started to come down towards him. CRASH went the building as it

came down on top of him barring him, everyone was shocked by what they saw as only his hand was seen by the rubble. Shockwave than blasted the rubble twice to

make sure he was finished. "were am I" asked Hyperspeed as all he saw was darkness than a strange figure appeared. "come young one join us be one with the all

spark" replied the strange robot. "I cant I have friends back home, WAIT I'm dead oh man this is bad very bad, you have to return me back I need to stop the

decepticons from destroying the city and killing innocent people" replied Hyperspeed. "well since you are young and serve with Optimus Prime, I guess I can allow

you to return" answered the spirit robot. "thank you" replied Hyperspeed, Hyperspeed than woke up under the rubble and burst his way out of it. Just in time to see

Knockout terrorizing the humans, "hey leave them alone" yelled Hyperspeed as he slowly got to his feet, the humans were happy that he was still alive. "aw so you

haven't had enough" replied Knockout as he dropped one of the humans and started walking towards Hyperspeed. Hyperspeed was still dazed by the building hitting

him that he stumbled backwards as Knockout tried to punch him. He than activated his blasters and fired at Knockout four times. Just than another space bridge

opened up as ten insecticons flew out screaming as they transformed and blasted Hyperspeed through another building. He than got back up "what the heck was that

I thought Silas only had one of those things" thought Hyperspeed as he stood up. Hyperspeed than felt something weird growing inside of him like the urge to kill. He

than went into hyperspeed mode and attacked the insecticons only he killed one of them. He than turned toward Shockwave only to see Shockwave staring at him.

Hyperspeed than heard people screaming he than turned around only to see that the rubble from the building had killed a few people. He was shocked of emotions

but the number one rule in being a Autobot is to never let your emotions take over even when the situation gets tough.

But to Hyperspeed this was different he was their hero their protector and he let them down., he than screamed into the air as he looked at Shockwave as he was

breathing fast and his eyes than turned blood red, he than charged at Shockwave as fast as he could screaming "ill kill you". Shockwave was getting bored of this so

he shot at Hyperspeed but it just bounced off his arm as he swong his arm to direct the blast away.

**Back at base**

"Ratchet has their been any decepticon activity" asked Optimus Prime as he walked in. "yes Optimus in CA" replied Ratchet. "but that's were Jack, I mean

Hyperspeed is located" replied Raf, "hey Bulkhead look who's on the news" yelled Miko as she looked back from the coach at the bots. "hey that's Hyperspeed "

replied Bulkhead, "aw yes but by the allspark thoughts are Insecticons" yelled Ratchet, "I thought they were all destroyed by the previous Prime" questioned

Optimus, "wait so their used to be a Prime before you" questioned Miko. "yes their was you see I was once called Orion Packs back on Cybertron, back when

Megatron wasn't evil, no instead we were like brothers we always fought back to back always watching over one another till one day" replied Optimus before closing

his eyes trying to not remember that day, "the formal Prime enshroud a tournament that both I and Megatron had to face, we had to battle other bots and creatures

the Judges had assigned for us to fight, Megatron made one mistake from not being a Prime that I my self almost made as well" replied Optimus, "what was that"

questioned Miko. "it was knowing when to stop you see they assigned us a special creature that will stop fighting when it knows it has faced defeat, I almost didn't

see it but when I had my blade to its neck I saw it in its eyes and stopped and walked away allowing the creature to live, Megatron was so into the fight that he had

finished the creature and killed it, when the match was over the Primes all gathered with the matrix and called forth me to be the next Prime, I wasn't expecting a

formal engineer like myself to be a Prime but when I saw Megatron angry at them, I asked them why was I chosen instead of Megatron, but they only told me the

key in being a Prime is to know ones defeat but Megatron called forth his men and left the building, five years latter the great battle took place all because Megatron

wanted power and to prove the Primes wrong but many Autobots and Decepticons alike died do to Megatrons rage for power" finished Optimus as he looked at

Ratchet.


	44. Chapter 44 Optimus's past

**Back in CA**

Hyperspeed was getting closer to Shockwave when an Insecticon flew in and grabbed him. "let me go you stupid bug" screamed Hyperspeed. The news chopper tried

their best to keep the cameras at him but the military stealth jets came souring in. Shockwave noticed the military tanks coming at him so he blasted them till they

were all tipped over and on fire, "Soundwave I need a ground bridge" replied Shockwave as he dragged the conscious Knockout through the ground bridge. As the

Insecticon flew higher into the air Hyperspeed started to struggle to break free from its grasp.

The Insecticon than let go as he fell one thousand feet through the air. "scrap this is so going to hurt" screamed Hyperspeed as he realized how high up he was. As

he was free falling a military stealth jet was flying by, Hyperspeed rage activated his Tee-cog to accept two transformations due to the human heart doubling his

robot mechanisms. "hey what the heck is going on" shouted one of the pilots as a red beam from Hyperspeed's eyes scanned the jet and the stealth jet went offline

sending it into a spin at it descended. Both of the pilots ejected but only one of their parachuted had deployed.

"Do you see a shoot" asked the military commander to the pilot through the headset. "no sir no shoot" replied the pilot. "heeeeelp" screamed the distressed pilot as

he plummeted towards the ground. Hyperspeed was quick to react as his motorcycle form altered into the stealth jets form and he raced towards the pilot, "need a

lift soldier" asked Hyperspeed, "what oh god I must of hit my head to be seeing talking jets" replied the pilot. "no sir you have not" replied Hyperspeed as he

transformed into his bot mode and cut the pilot free from the chair. He than grabbed the pilot and transformed back to jet mode with the pilot passed out from shock

in the seat.

Hyperspeed than flew375.75 miles to Nevada's airfield were he knew the pilot would be safe with agent Fowler, not knowing the risks the whole military was their

"unidentified air craft this is a restricted military no fly zone please identify your self" replied the watch tower. Hyperspeed ignored their request and landed on the air

strip and came to a stop. Five tanks and armed soldiers surrounded him, "unidentified air craft please turn off your engine and step out of the aircraft" replied the

airbase watchtower. Hyperspeed knew he had to reply in order to help this pilot. "sir I have an injured military pilot that need help" replied the holograph in the driver

seat. Just than a message came through the airbase computer as an unknown figure has took the form of their jet. The watchtower than realized that this was that

jet and had to be on guard for, what ever this thing is. "please identify your self and step out of the jet" yelled the Sargent in the tank. They sent three medic officers

over to get the pilot, but as one of them went to grab the pilot and put handcuffs on him, his hand went through the holograph. "wheat the hell its a trap get

everyone out" yelled the medic. As soon as they got the injured pilot out the Sargent got the ok to open fire.

But before he could call the command the jet was already in the air. "what is this anger, its burning inside of me" thought Hyperspeed. Back in California Hyperspeed

transformed and walked over to Silas who had just woken up. "get up now" shouted Hyperspeed eyes blood red with anger. "ha ha you fell right into my trap"

laughed Silas as Shockwave had returned and blasted Hyperspeed in the back. "ugh oh" said Hyperspeed as he slowly fell to the ground."their I did as you said now

can I have my reward" replied Silas, "yes, follow me" replied Shockwave as he and the decepticon clones dragging Hyperspeed went through a ground bridge. "Lord

Megatron I have Hyperspeed" replied Shockwave, "good now continue with the processor and make sure it works fully this time" replied Megatron.

"yes lord Megatron and what about this Breakdown imposer" asked Shockwave, "put him and the insecticons in the stasis pods back in the storage" replied Megatron.

"as you command" replied Shockwave. He than zapped Silas and used a relic they found to knockout the insecticon, and putting them inside of the stasis pods.

**Back at base**

"hey guys look" replied Raf, "what is it Raf" replied Miko, "the news lady reported that the robots that were fighting dragged on through some sort of portal, my guess

a ground bridge" replied Raf. "we have to help him" yelled Arcee as she walked in, "Arcee look he wanted to be alone and look what happened" replied Ratchet, "yes I

know but he is an autobot and autobots stick together" replied Arcee. "look Arcee losing two partners is bad enough but don't let your emotions cost you a third"

replied Optimus. "I know Optimus its not like you have ever lost someone you cared about" yelled Arcee, "actually Arcee I have lost someone I deeply loved and

cared about" replied Optimus, "look Optimus I'm sorry it just came out I didn't mean to" replied Arcee now realizing what she said. "what was her name" asked Miko,

"Elita 1, she was a devoted Autobot and a powerful warrior, fearless in the face of the enemy, but she was always compassionate to those who need her help and

when I first saw her I knew she was the one but one thing I didn't know was that Ultra Magnis created Elita 1 to be the first female autobot on cybertron, many of us

thought it was good thing to since they are more skilled and powerful than the men, but many joined the decepticons like Arachnid and Windrazor, but Elita 1 had a

team of her own female autobots who came to my side alot of times back on Cybertron, a few of my men their stayed to help them till Megatron blasted their

headcorters and I found only their lifeless bodys under the ruble so I took Bulkhead and Bee with me as we escaped cybertron and that's how i met Ratchet he ws a

medic and the spacebridge enginer so he joined my team and we through the ground bridge" replied Optimus. "wow so thats how you got here so wait than how did

you meet Arcee and Cliffjumper" asked Raf. "well actually Cliffjumper picked up Optimus messaged back on Cybertron and that's when Cliff and i became partners and

worked together to escape cybertron and we met up with Optimus team and we fought cons ever since before his death than I met Jack when i was trying to calm

down after his funeral" replied Arcee. "and man you should have seen Jacks face when he saw me his fist words was I love you and than he hoped on my back and

than we got chased by twin cons and than we met you Raf" replied Arcee with a smile as she leaned against the wall.


End file.
